Por pura fuerza del corazón
by abiyasha
Summary: Hinata a estado encerrada en una mazmorra desde que su madre murio, siendo ella solo una niña. Cuando pudo por fin escapar casi no la contaba, sino hubiera sido por Naruto, el proximo Laird de Konoha, quien la encontro desmayada en el bosque.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayoooo!**

**Que tal todos?, aqui regresando después de mucho... mucho tiempo... Pues bueno espero que les guste mi historia y lamento que el primer capitulo sea algo corto, pero no se preocupen poco a poco los ire haciendo más largos a como avance la historia. **

**A por cierto, no subire tan rápido como quisiera, debido a la escuela ¬¬... pero bueno hare mi mejor esfuerzo... (gambare, abiyasha!) Ok... ok...**

**Comensemos!**

**A pura fuerza del corazón**

**Capitulo 1.- Cuándo nos conocimos.  
**

Se acerco lentamente a la valla, el sudor frio le recorría la cien, daba en su cuello y se perdía por la espalda. Tenía la respiración pesada por el esfuerzo, pero eso no evito que saltara la valla de un solo movimiento. Pero había calculado mal las distancias y había caído mal del otro lado. El tobillo le ardía ferozmente.

-unos pasos más, vamos- Se decía a si misma mientras que trataba de alcanzar la línea que decidiría su vida. Libertad o muerte.

Unos pasos se oyeron a la lejanía, pasos de caballos, pensó angustiada. Jinetes, como enviados endemoniados que buscaba cazarla y recobrar lo poco que su miserable existencia valía. -un poco más- otra respiración cansada, un último esfuerzo. Otro dolor más que importaba, ya había sufrido bastante durante años, que más daba un tobillo torcido.

Los cascos cada vez más cercanos y la línea cada vez más imposible, pero no importaba porque en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de las propiedades del Laird (un especie de Lord Escoses) estaría a salvo.

Los hombres por fin lograron divisarla tras el pequeño río y ahí frente a ellos se encontraba la línea que dividía sus tierras con el feudal de Konoha. Tenían estrictamente no colocar nunca un pie ahí y el castigo era horrible por eso, una simple bruja no valía la pena, además lo más seguro era que terminara muerta y engullida por las fieras que rondaban entre el oscuro follaje del bosque.

Solo un metro la separa de su liberta y ya podía oír como las flechas cortaban el aire tras de si. Tenía demasiada suerte por que ninguna hasta el momento la había alcanzado. Cuando logro colocar una mano en la propiedad de Konoha, el trabajo difícil venía, ya no podía más. Reunió sus últimas fuerzas y cruzo el umbral para desmoronarse al otro lado. los hombres que ya habían desmontado de sus bestias rodearon la línea sin atreverse a cruzarlas, una risa salvaje se escucho seguida por una flecha que como un cuchillo en mantequilla recorría la distancia que los separaban y terminaba profundamente anclada a su mano derecha que había sido la primera parte de su cuerpo en entrar en libertad.

-Maldita bruja, no creerás que te has liberado de tu castigo-

-Si- gritaron varios hombres tras el primero -Tu castigo será recibido ya veras-

Ella siguió caminando, con la mano aun con el proyectil unidos hasta perderse dentro del bosque de la muerte.

Se desplomo en el primer claro que encontró, se coloco boca arriba y se miro la flecha que tenía en la mano. Trato de romperla para extraerla con más facilidad, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para romper la más insignificante de las ramas. Así que se armo con una voluntad y fuerzas con las que nunca había contado, tomo la flecha de un extremo y jalo con todas su fuerzas. Pudo sentir como el filo del triangulo se deslizaba por sus carnes y rogo al cielo por que el dolor se detuviera pero este nunca se acabaría, no hasta que encontrara algo más fuerte que su sufrimiento o que la muerte la alcanzara y en ese momento, Hinata deseaba la muerte más que a ninguna otra cosa.

Ser considerado el hombre más fuerte tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, por un lado toda la gente era buena contigo, incluyendo a lindas mujeres, pero por otra más gente quería meterse con él. Entre ellos estaba el hombre que en el pasado había llamado hermano, Sasuke Uchiha de los Konoha. Maldecía el día en que ambos llegaron a interesarse por esa mujer. Claro era de esperar que ambos se enamoraron de ella, tenía el cabello claro en un tono ligeramente rojizo casi rosa, los ojos verdes más hermosos que había conocido y era inteligente y decida, en otras palabras la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre que se le consideraba importante y para desgracia ambos lo eran.

Durante mucho tiempo Naruto y Sasuke se debatieron en secreto el favor de Sakura, poniendo como escusa un vieja rivalidad infantil que siempre había existido en ellos, pero el colmo fue que cuando por fin Naruto había resultado vencedor Sakura hace público sus sentimientos dando a entender que estaba perdidamente enamorada del morocho que había resultado perdedor. Ahora que Sasuke y Sakura ya eran marido y mujer y que próximamente la familia crecería había cierto rencor en cada uno, uno por haber perdido la batalla y el otro por haber perdido el premio. Pero así la vida para Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del actual laird de Konoha, Minato, y era así como se le reconocía hasta ahora.

Como decía ser considerado el hombre más fuerte conlleva a dos cosas, tenía que ayudar a todo el que lo necesitaba y a veces no quería hacerlo, la otra es que no podía escoger ni la hora, ni la fecha ni el lugar donde ocurriría tal cosa y cual fue su sorpresa que tal situación se llevara a cabo no más ni menos que a las orillas de su aldea y a la madrugada.

Primero un pequeño chasquido, luego un lamento pronunciado, eso era demasiado, tras los arbustos había algo con vida, o por lo menos con un poco de ella. Algo que agonizaba, tal vez un jabalí o un gato quien sabía. Aparto lentamente la melaza que tapaba el camino y ahí estaba. Una persona tendida sobre el suelo hecho un ovillo muerta de frio. Se arrodillo de inmediato para socorrerla, la coloco boca arriba y aparto el pelo oscuro y sucio que le tapaba las facciones. Una mueca de dolor le llenaba el rostro y un rastro de sangre seca le guiaba hacia su mano derecha, su herida y la fleca que se encontraba a su lado.

-Le han disparado en la mano- Sin pensarlo tomo el cuerpo moribundo de la persona y se lo hecho al hombro como un saco de patatas, apretó el paso y salió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su montura, la coloco tras de las mantas y monto de un solo movimiento, a continuación cabalgo como si fuera un rayo en dirección de la aldea.

-¿Quien demonios es esa chica Naruto?- Tsunade la curandera del pueblo golpeo enérgicamente en la espalda al hijo del Laird

-¿Chica? - miro con duda hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el paciente -Has dicho Chica abuela-

-Claro que he dicho chica, crees que no puedo distinguir una cuando la veo ehh!, Digo tengo mucho en que comparar no crees -

-Vamos abuela no te enojes, no parecía en el momento en que la encontré, además no voy por ahí encontrando gente medio muerta y le reviso la entre pierna para ver si es hembra o macho-

-bueno esta bien- tomo asiento frente Naruto - Pero es muy peculiar su condición-

-a que te refieres abuela-

-Verás sus ropas están gastadas y sucias, pero su piel es blanca como la leche y sus manos-

-valla que decir tenía un oyó del tamaño de mi...-

-Naruto-

-Lo siento, abuela-

-No es la herida lo que me preocupa, por lo menos esa herida- Tsunade aparto la olla de la llama del fuego y la dejo a un lado de si - Tiene marcas muy raras, pareciera como si se las hubiera arañado tratando de escalar un muro de roca ya sabes uñas quebradas, yemas desechas. Pero lo que más indica que era son las mordidas que tiene en todas partes-

-¿Mordidas?-

-Si de algún tipo de roedor, como si se hubiera visto obligada a estar encerrada por mucho tiempo en lugar pequeño y alto, un sótano o tal vez...-

-Una mazmorra-

- !exacto¡- Tsunade miro hacia la habitación junto con la mirada Naruto -Crees que se habrá escapado de algún lugar cercano-

-no lo sé, pero si es así de seguro a de ser de la cascada, pues cerca de ahí la encontré-

-Es raro que los de la cascada tenga gente encerrada en las mazmorras, por lo general sus delincuentes terminan colgados-

-Lo más extraño es que tengan un mujer en una de ellas, por lo general lo de la cascada no pierden el tiempo con las mujeres que no cumplen las reglas- Naruto guardo silencio recordando el triste pasado que había sufrido su madre. Tsunade que había sido la confidente de Kushina desde que se había casado con el actual Laird conocía bien las penas que llenaron un tiempo el corazón de la mujer pelirroja y el de su familia.

-si es triste pero es cierto- Tsunade se coloco de pie arreglándose el plaid de cuadros verdes y anaranjados -Ambos sabemos lo que un corazón mezquino de la cascada es capaz de hacer-

Dejo a Naruto en la habitación solo, sabiendo que este conocía perfectamente la salida de su humilde casas. Por otro lado lo que ahora dominaba su mente en la difícil batalla que se llevaba dentro del pequeño cuerpo de aquella mujer que se encontraba tendida frente a ella. Ardía en temperatura producida por la infección en la herida no solo la de su mano si no en varias partes de su cuerpo. Al parecer a la pobre se le había negado hasta el más pequeño derecho de aseo y tampoco dudaba de que también se le hubiera negado otros derechos como el de comer.

-pobre chiquilla- repetía mientras le secaba el sudor de la frente - si te salvas de esta es porque eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido y si no...- cayo un momento cuando sintió el golpe de la puerta en la vibración de las delgadas paredes -... si no, nadie podrá decir que no diste batalla-

Tres días pasaron antes de que la joven lograra abrir los ojos.

-Vaya sorpresa me has dado querida-

En cuanto Hinata había oído la voz de la mujer se puso de pie rápidamente con los ojos completamente abierto y una mirada de profundo temor en sus ojos.

-Cálmate, vamos muchacha cálmate- decía mientras extendía una mano con la palma hacia arriba hacia ella - Estas a salvo-

-¿Estamos fuera de cascada? - pregunto con voz apagada- ¿Dime mujer estamos fuera de las tierras de Madara?-

-Si pequeña, cálmate -El cuerpo delgado se resbalo contra la pared hundiendo la barbilla en el pecho mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

Tsunade se acerco a ella pero, la pobre había perdido el conocimiento una vez más.

-Tsunade que es lo que ha sucedido, como ha llegado ella hasta ese lugar-

Un hombre un poco mayor entro en la misma habitación, era muy alto y de hombros anchos. Tenia la mirada oscura aunque en sus mejillas había como un tipo de tatuaje en rojo que bajaba por sus mejillas, en otro tiempo pudo haber sido el hombre más apuesto de todos hoy solo era un hombre más.

-Jiraiya ayúdame a devolverla a la cama-

Jiraiya obedeció y la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo, la recostó de nuevo y luego se giro a ver a su mujer

-Ahora me dirás que así ella hasta ese lugar, ¿es acaso que ya ha recobrado el sentido?- Tsunade asintió con la cabeza mientras que cubría a la pequeña con uno que otro plaid gastados.

-Solo fue por un momento, pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve, ¿sabes?-

-En serio... no veo nada sorprendente de que la chica despertara, todos lo esperábamos de alguna manera-

-Eso es verdad, pero no fue esa la razón por la que me sorprendí. Nunca en mi vida había visto unos como los de ella-

-A que te refieres-

-Tiene los ojos más claros que he visto, de un plateado intenso, tan puros y cristalinos como el agua en un rio profundo y calmado- Se paro justo al lado de su esposo, coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros e invito a inclinarse para besarlo.

-Me encantaría ver esos ojos-

-Lo harás cuando despierte-

Y eso sucedió al día siguiente.

Se había levantando como si hubiera sido un día normal. Como siempre acostumbrada a quedarse sentada en la oscuridad sin la intención siquiera de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la misma penumbra a la cual estaba acostumbrada.

Durante meses la habían tratado de esa misma manera, negándole la libertad que era merecedora todo por que un par de hombres habían jurado que era un bruja. que más podía pasarle, a veces creía que nada la iba a sorprender, pero siempre encontraban con algo más con que lastimarla. Le habían quitado todo y aún pedía más, es que acaso esos malditos nunca se cansaban, ella pensaba que no. Pero ahora ya estaba sola, solo le quedaba la muerte es ese pequeño espacio y la esperaba con ansias. Dios no le había permitido vivir lo suficiente para conocer algo de la vida o que estuviera relaciona con ella, por lo menos en el lado positivo. El dolor, la desesperación, la desesperanza, hasta la misma muerte eran bien conocidos a sus veinte años. Todo lo demás había estado negado para ella.

Quiso tantear las paredes a su alrededor para localizar la puerta, pero cuando alzo las manos no se encontró con la nada. Las estiro un poco, inclinándose hacia enfrente hasta que empezó a sentir como se iba completamente y caía a un espacio vacio, abrió los ojos alarmada nuevamente y se encontró en un lugar también oscuro, pero no tanto como lo había sido su morada, había muebles y era mucho más espacio y sobre todo tenía un par de ventanas rusticas y las paredes delgadas de piedra y lo mas importante de todo un puerta abierta en todo su esplendor. Sin pensarlo dos veces trato de ponerse de pie, fallando en su intento. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo y había perdido la práctica con tanto tiempo que la habían mantenido en ese rincón.

Se arrastro con los codos por el suelo hasta llegar al umbral, levanto la cabeza y noto una pequeña cocina, o eso creyó que era. El olor a la comida inundo su nariz. Alzo un poco más la cabeza para ver más allá encontrándose con una mirada verde que la miraba entre sorprendida y feliz.

-oh pequeña debiste de haberme hablado-

Hinata se recostó contra el marco de la puerta recuperando el aliento. No apartaba la vista de la mujer mayor que se acercaba hacia ella, pero que en lugar de ir a golpearla como estaba acostumbrada se arrodillo a su lado y con delicadeza poso su mano delgada sobre su frente.

-Bien, la fiebre ha bajado- Le dedico un sonrisa antes de volver a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta, donde se asomo e hizo un gesto con la mano ha otra persona fuera de la vista de Hinata. -No te preocupes, ya no tienes nada que temer. Verás estas en Konoha ahora-

No sabía que decir, no esperaba nada de nadie, era una regla de oro que aprendió desde pequeña, no confiar en nadie, pero como no confiar en esa amable mujer que le sonreía a distancia desde la puerta. Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho porque al momento entro un hombre de pelo blanco vestido con los colores de Konoha. Este hombre se acerco a ella y dedicándole una sonrisa un poco más que amistosa se agacho, le paso un brazo bajo las piernas y otro por la espalda y la alzo por los aires.

-al parecer has ensuciado un poco su ropa al venir hacia aquí verdad- A pesar de que la voz de Jiraiya había sonado amistosa y desenfadada, Tsunade lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Como eres capaz de decir esas cosa, la chica se ha venido arrastrando desde la cama por el piso- Para Tsunade no le importara que las prendas de Hinata hace mucho tiempo que no estuvieran limpias, ella solo tomaba como fuera de su limpieza el poco polvo que se le había adherido mientras que serpenteaba por el suelo de la habitación.

-Por favor no se preocupe por mi- Había hablado tan bajo que había pensado que no la habían escuchado.

-Oh pequeña debes de estar harta de usar esos harapos, en cuanto tenga oportunidad buscaremos mis viejos vestido y tendrás que algo que ponerte-

-No por favor, no haga tal cosa por mí-

Jiraiya la coloco sobre una silla y se aparto para tomar su lugar en la mesa en otra.

-Deja que lo haga, tu eres lo más cercano que ha tenido a una hija- Su mirada había sido triste aunque llena de amor cuando la dirigió a la mujer de cabellos rubios que se acercaba al horno y retiraba de este varias piezas de pan. -No es mucho lo que podemos darte por ahora, pero por lo menos te darán un poco de carne para esos huesos-

Después el hombre solo una risa bonachona y se giro nuevamente para contemplar los peculiares dotes que poseía Tsunade.

-Mi nombre es Tsunade- ella hablaba mientras que andaba de un lado a otro preparando la comida -y él es mi esposo Jiraiya, descuida no hace nada- un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando Jiraiya le guiño el ojo.

-Dime pequeña, cual es tu nombre- Jiraiya tomo una gran trago de cerveza.

-Hi...Hinata-

-Hinata eh?, tienes unos ojos muy peculiares- Hinata miro alarmada a sus anfitriones -Lo siento, te he molestado, pequeña- ella negó enérgicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-La gente con que vivía nunca le gustaron-

-¿porque? Son de un hermoso color- Hinata se ruborizo bajo los cumplidos de la pareja.

-Creían que era una bruja y que mis ojos eran ventanas para ver sus almas-

-Es por eso que te tenían encerrada, Hinata-

-Como lo has sabido-

-Por tus heridas pequeña y tu piel, pareciera como si nunca hubieras salido al sol durante meses-

-Y así fue- agacho la cabeza mientras decía eso. Los recuerdos golpeaban fuertemente su cabeza, imagen tras imagen iban pasando.

-No lo puedo creer- Tsunade sirvió varios platos rebosantes de comida sobre la mesa -Debió haber sido muy duro para ti, una niña nada menos-

-No, se equivoca-

-A que te refieres, querida-

-La verdad es que por lo menos nadie me golpeaba o me decía cosas horribles-

-Imperdonable. Esos de la cascada si que pueden ser unos idiotas. - Jiraiya golpeo con el puño la mesa gruesa de madera haciendo que los platos dieran un pequeño salto. -Lo siento Querida-

-No hay problema, entiendo tu enojo. Pero cuando se entere Minato será peor-

-¿Minato?-

-Ah, tu no sabes quien es verdad.- Hinata negó con la cabeza. -Verás Minato es el Laird de estas tierras y de hecho su hijo Naruto fue el que te encontró-

-Si tienes que conocerlo- Continuo Jiraiya, tomando la copa de la mano de su mujer -Es un chico muy divertido y te llevaras bien con él, aunque es unos cuantos años mayor que tu por lo que veo-

-hablando de edades, ¿que edad tienes Hinata-chan?-

-Tengo 19-

-¡19, imposible! Pareces más pequeña- Hinata bajo la cabeza con un delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas níveas. Pasaron la tarde en silencio esperando a que Hinata hablara un poco más, mientras que la pareja de Konoha la miraba con un nuevo sentimiento, dándose cuenta por fin que había sido aquello que les faltaba y sin proponérselo se miraron mutuamente.

Ya en la noche, cuando el cielo estrellado resplandecía altísimo en el cielo, Tsunade tomo la mano de su esposo bajo las mantas que los protegían, se giro hacia él y le acaricio el rostro delicadamente. Jiraiya apenas y se movió, sintiendo libremente las caricias que la mujer a su lado le rendía.

-Jiraiya estado pensando en algunas cosas últimamente- Él solo giro la cabeza en su dirección. -Creo que Hinata es lo que nos hacía falta-

-Quieres decir que un hijo es lo que nos hacía falta, ¿verdad?- Ella asintió con la cabeza -Si ella no se opone yo no me opondré, pero no puedes obligarla- Tomo un momento en silencio, lo que tardo en llevar la mano femenina a sus labios y coronarla con un beso. -Creo que la pequeña ya ha sufrido bastante para un vida tan corta-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- Se acomodo en el hombro moreno del peliblanco - Tuvimos suerte que Naruto la trajera aquí-

-Tienes razón, bien pudo habérsela llevado a su padre. No sé lo que hubiera hecho Minato en ese caso, el laird últimamente ha actuado muy extraño con respeto a los de La Cascada-

-Si, estas en lo cierto.-

-Ya. Debemos dormir, mañana cuando se la presentemos al Laird debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa-

-si, no debemos permitir que la devuelva a esos hombres-

**Hola de nuevo...**

**Que tal? Espero que les halla gustado, esperare con ancias sus comentarios... y un saludo a todos...!**

**Abiyasha-desu!  
**


	2. capitulo 2 Quiero saber más

**Hola de nuevo... y un millon de gracias a todos que comentaron en el capitulo anterior...**

**Bien... presentando el siguiente capitulo... que empiece el shooww.!**

Capitulo 2.- Quiero saber más.

Esa mañana, la brisa balanceaba la rubia melena que le caía sobre la frente, la piel erizada por su roce le mandaba señales insistentes, más sin embargo a pesar de estarse muriendo de frío Naruto no podía apartarse de la ventana. Miraba aún receloso la suerte que su fuerte amigo Sasuke tomaba por la cintura a la bella Sakura. Sin duda todo eso pudo haber sido suyo. Ahora que la miraba con atención, notaba que su figura poco a poco iba cambiando volviéndose más redonda y un poco más gruesa. Que su piel nívea, tenía un brillo que nunca antes había detectado. Y ahora qué, se preguntaba mientras que veía como el alto morocho tomaba a la mujer por las caderas y la pegaba a su cuerpo para besarla apasionadamente en los labios.

-Debes dejar de ver eso, hijo mío- Un mujer de hermosa cabellera roja entro a la habitación. Sentándose en la cama se cubrió un hombro con el plaid, anaranjado y verde, que le cubría el torso. -Temo a que te hagas un masoquista con tanto dolor-

Naruto se giro hacia su madre, sonriéndole tan astutamente como un zorro. Se arrodillo frente a ella y recostando su cabeza en las piernas de su madre la rodeo por la cintura con ambos brazos.

-Lo que tu has hecho, muy pocos hombres lo hubieran conseguido, Naruto. -Acaricio la melena dorada lentamente -Es por eso que los dioses te bendecirán con un amor como ninguno-

-Eso es lo que tu crees, querida madre - levanto el rostro para mirar el de ella -Pero que es lo que creen los demás - Se paró rápidamente, tomo el plaid del lecho donde dormía, cambiándose las sabanas por este. -Lo que la gente cree, es fácil de saber- Hizo un pausa en la que extendía una mano hacia su madre invitándola cautelosamente a que lo siguiera hasta la ventana -Ellos creen que un día no podre aguantarlo más y que le arrancare a mi hermano la mujer que ama-

-Oh mi pobrecito hijo- abrazo a su hijo y lo acuno en su medida entre sus brazos.-Renunciaste a la mujer que has amado desde que tienes memoria por el hombre a que consideras tu hermano. No hay acción más noble que esa, Naruto-

-Eso no es verdad, no es nada noble lo que hice. Verla sufrir a mi lado, sabiendo que ella amaba a mi hermano, era como decirme que yo no me podía comparar con él. Que él a pesar de que no podía poseerla siempre iba a ser de él. Que ni el mismo acto del lecho conyugal podía separarla de él. Era tan infeliz, aún más de lo que soy ahora, por que ahora me consuela saber que al menos ellos son felices-

-hijo mío-

Naruto se soltó del brazo de su madre sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido sobre la tierra, el único que había tenido que perder algo, para que otros lograran los suyo. Podría ser que su suerte cambiara o que lo que su madre predecía se hiciera verdad, pero y que más importaba siempre llegaría otro intentando quitárselo todo, incluso hasta su titulo y, él lo sabía.

-No madre, no te compadezca de mi, no ahora ni nunca más- Beso en la mejilla a su madre y abandono la habitación con una única idea en la cabeza, ir a ver a Jiraiya.

A pesar que la vivienda de Jiraiya y Tsunade se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea, el trayecto no le llevo ni media hora en recorrerlo a pie. Toco la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera su viejo mentor quien lo atendiera. Pero no había respuesta alguna. Nadie abrió la puerta, lo que al él le pareció extraño. Siempre había alguien en esa casa en especial. Rodeo la baja construcción esquivando los irregulares sembradíos de los ancianos. Miro por cada una de las ventanas buscando algo raro adentro. Luego llego a la habitación del fondo.

Se asomo por la ventana, había alguien ahí, podía sentirlo. Empujo el marco, por suerte este se encontraba abierto. Entro sin hacer el menor ruido hasta el rincón que no había podido ver.

Dentro un perfil ensombrecido por la falta de luz se movía rápidamente. Notandolo extraño Naruto se acerco más hacia esa persona. Cuando el extraño se giro inesperadamente, Naruto capturo una mirada de sorpresa y vienose descubierto Naruto por el "ladron", salio corriendo en su direccion para detenerlo. No había contado con que el "ladron" se girara asustado y saliera corriendo por la puerta de enfrente.

-Espera ahi, ladron- Una capa negra cubria la cabeza de su presa -No vas a escapar -acelero el paso hasta alcanzarlo, pero en lugar de tomarlo por la mano se avalanzo contra el pequeño cuerpo del malechor, aplastandolo contra el suelo y su solido cuerpo.

Una maraña de ropa termino tendida sobre el pasto verde de la primavera. La respiración de ambos era fuerte y rápida. Naruto, tomo ambas manos en una de las suyas propias sorprendiendose al vez del pequeño tamaño de estas, lo delicadas y maltratas que estaban. De lo blanca que eran. El ladron era una mujer, llego rápidamente a esa conclusión.

Aparto con la mano libre la manta, por que lo que había creido una capa en realidad había sido una manta de color oscuro. Con un par de movimientos más por fin descubrio el bello rostro que le regresaba la mirada, entre sorprendida y temerosa.

-Una mujer...- Naruto cansado dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer. Luego reponiendose, volvió a levantarla para verla mejor.

Tenía una piel blanca como la leche fresca. Su cara, un rostro angelical y cuando ella parpadeo, se dio cuenta del extraño color de sus ojos. Unos ojos tan claros y puros que se les hicieron hermosos. Viendo por completo Naruto se dio cuenta que la mujer que se encontraba bajo de él, era más que una niña, pero menos que una mujer y a pesar de todo ello, ella era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca. Sintio el aún delgado cuerpo femenino bajo el suyo, y presiono más con sus manos para sentir la piel nivea sobre la suya marcada por el sol.

Ella apenas y lo miraba, manteniendo la vista fija en alguna parte baja, entre su cuello y el pecho, sin mirarlo exactamente. Un rubor ya le había cubierto las mejillas y con los labios entre abiertos por los cuales respiraba, la imagen se convierto en la más encantadora de todas las imagenes.

Quizo besarla.

Unas poderosas manos se cerraron sobre sus hombros y lo jalaron fuertemente.

-Que demonios!-

-Naruto como te atrevez a atacar de esa manera a Hinata-

-¿Que?- Jiraiya le hablaba realmente enojado, y aún así, sabiendo que algo estaba mal que debía saber de que hablaba, Naruto no complendía sus palabras, pues seguía aún con la bella imagen de Hinata en sus ojos.

-Mira que te vi salir corriendo tras ella y arrojarte para alcanzarla como si la pobre fuera una clase de ladrón.

-Jiraiya, es que eso creei que era-

-Que va!, levante anda. Como vas a creer que esta chica era una ladrona cuando tu mismo la trajiste a nuestra puerta-

-¿Que? ¿Que yo fui quien la trajo?- Se dio cuenta que la mujer aún seguía tendida sobre la hierba hecha una bola de telas. Extendió su mano para ayudarla a enderezarse. -Vamos deja que te ayude-

Ella se negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Sintiéndose irritado por el desprecio que Hinata le había demostrado, Naruto termino poniéndose de pie. Luego miro a Jiraiya y a Tsunade que se encontraba a un par de metros a la distancia, se giro una vez más hacia Hinata. Se agacho lo suficiente al lado de Hinata y tomándola la levanto del suelo y la coloco de pie.

-Lo siento, no sabía quien eras- Dejo a Hinata ahí, agacho la mirada frente a Jiraiya y Tsunade en modo de despedida y se alejo del lugar a paso lento pero fuerte.

La pareja corrió al lado de Hinata que ya estaba poniéndose de pie.

-Estas bien, Hinata- pregunto Jiraiya mientras ayudaba a la morocha a ponerse correctamente el cabello.

-Si estoy bien-

-discúlpalo, te confundía con un ladrón. No lo tomes a pecho, además déjame decirte que él fue quien te encontró-

-Ese hombre fue el que me trajo con ustedes, Jiraiya, Tsunade-

-Si, así es.-

-por que me ha atacado de esta manera, si él ha sido el que me ha traído a su lado Jiraiya-

-verás te diré una verdad que todo el mundo sabe. Naruto no es muy listo que digamos, supongo que se había olvidado de ti y que al verte dentro de la casa seguro te confundió con un ladrón-

-ya veo- Su semblante se vio ennoblecido por una verdad que guardaba en su corazón. -claro eso s ver sido. No es la primera vez que me confunden esa manera-

Al momento de que Hinata había asegurado eso, tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade notaron el tono de tristeza de su voz. Claro, ellos ya habían escuchado la triste historia de Hinata obligada a excusarse cada vez que la oscuridad la llenaba y gritaba desesperada desde su cama por las noches.

Si cada vez que el fuego del hogar se extinguía y no había alguna luz extra que alumbrara la habitación, Hinata se hacia un ovillo en un rincón de la habitacion y se balanceaba constantemente de atras hacia adelante. Preocupados Jiraiya y Tsunade la habían visto como se recluía asi misma y como ella ignoraba cualquier palabra de aliento que proviniera de ellos. Hasta ahora no habían podido corregir su actitud, a pesar de los pocos días que lleveban viviendo junto.

La pareja no había encontrada nada más de que preocuparse. Las heridas de Hinata iban curandose sin demás problemas y su actitud pacifica y noble, hacia que convivir con ella fuera facil. Jiraiya miraba a su mujer con una sonrisa en rostro cuando notaba el intenso cariño que de ella nacia hacia la pequeña mujercita que había llegado a su casa gracias el hijo de su Laird. Él estaba completamente agradecido de que Hinata brindara la felicidad a Tsunade que él no fue capas de darle. En pocas palabras, aquel enorme hombre, de hombros anchos, cabello blanco y sonrisa pervertida, amaba profundamente a su esposa.

Pero al recordar como Hinata se balanceaba temerosa y recluida en si misma, no podía evitar sentir algo de preocupación. Aún no sabía lo que significaba Hinata para ellos y mucho menos tenía idea de como había sido su futuro, ni su pasado.

Esa noche, Hinata se recostó en su cama y al observar la luna por la ventana recordó la primera visión de aquel joven rubio. Estaba ocupada buscando un jarrón lo bastante grande, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, al girarse, lo primero que miro fueron los hermosos ojos celestes que la miraban atentamente, luego el precioso brillo dorado que resplandecía su cabello. Los labios en una línea delgada, tan hermosos y por último como el individuo en sí, arrugaba la frente y su ceño se fruncía en una mueca de enojo.

Miedo.

Cuando lo miro con esa cara de furia, solo miedo pudo sentir. Ya no había la calidez y la serie de sentimientos que él le había inspirado en su primera impresión. Ahora ese hombre extraño la miraba de una forma que la hacía sentir como una intrusa en la que le habían dicho que era ahora su casa, su hogar.

Su primera intención fue salir corriendo, al principio pudo impedir que ese instinto la poseyera, pero no pudo evitar salir corriendo cuando el la persiguió con la mirada hasta la entrada de la casa. Entonces corrió. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, el único refugio que conocía. Entonces lo sintio nuevamente. Como con fuerza algo le golpeaba a la altura de la media espalda. La hizo caer al piso, con él encima, no estaba segura de cuantas vueltas había dado antes de quedar boca arriba, solo lo sentía a él, cubriendole todo el cuerpo, impidiendo que se moviera. Se había sentido perdida.

Y se encontró.

No pudo evitar mirar sus ojos, y luego un calor intenso y sofocante se apodero de ella; le dificultaba respirar y sentía que su sangre subía intensamente hasta su rostro. Con una mirada rápida pudo ver como Jiraiya lo arrancaba de su cuerpo y con él, todo ese mar de sentimientos. Nunca olvidaría la sensacion de ese joven sobre ella, era como si el solo acto fuera natural en ellos, como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido hechos el una para el otro, acoplandose perfectamente, como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Ahora que lo miraba calmada, se sentía maravillosamente contenta de haber conocido a alguien como él, con ese brillo dorado que la cubría de pies a cabeza, sabía de antemano que cuando él le sonriera, ella perdería el conocimiento con solo verlo.

Entonces se lo propuso. Lo buscaría, le preguntaría a Jiraiya y a Tsunade sobre él. Tenía que encontrarse de nuevo.

-Quiero saber más- murmuro mientras el sueño le nublaba la vista. -Quiero saber mas de ti...- un último bostezo y el sueño la reclamo.

**Y bien?... Que tal que Naruto persiguiera a Hinata... ¬¬jajja.. **

_**Pronto... pronto... aumentaran de tamaño se los prometo...**_

_**proximo capitulo hasta el martes... o tal vez antes... **_


	3. Todo tiene un comienzo

**Hola.!**

**Muchas gracias por su comentario, y pues aqui cumpliendo con mi palabra, aunque de seguro algun que otro va querer tener mi cabeza en un plato por el tamaño del capi... **

**pero es que lo tuve que dejar así por abvios motivos... (cof.. cof... tecnicas del autor...¬¬)**

**bien... nos vemos a lo último**

**y como saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece!  
**

Capitulo 3.- Todo tiene un comienzo…

Esa mañana no había sido lo que hubiera deseado. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes espesas y oscuras, lloviendo a cantaros, la mañana se convirtió en forma rápida en un día húmedo y solitario. Jiraiya y Tsunade tuvieron que abandonarla sola en casa muy temprano por la mañana, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

Hinata se daba cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo Jiraiya no solía estar en la casa y que por lo general mataba el tiempo practicando en las artes de la guerra, comiendo y charlando en el gran comedor dentro del castillo del laird o simplemente andando de un lado a otro en las tierras de Konoha junto con su líder Minato. También se podía dar cuenta que a pesar de llevar ya más de un mes con ellos, nunca se había alejado tanto de la cabaña de Tsunade como para ver a otra persona del clan, a excepción del aquel joven rubio.

Oh, como quería Hinata volver a verlo, deseaba fervientemente que él se acercara de nuevo al hogar de Tsunade, que esa mañana se la había pasado frente a la pequeña ventana con la mirada en dirección a la aldea, rogando por que él se acercara. Hinata sería feliz con solo verlo de lejos, que hasta se imaginaba así misma corriendo por el terroso camino hasta la aldea hasta dar con él, pero hasta ahora su timidez y temor le acortaban las ganas y la mantenían entre los gruesos muros de su nuevo hogar.

Tsunade regreso a la casa pasando medio día, tenía la cara deprimida y gruesas lagrimas habían marcado su rostro.

-Tsunade, ¿ha sucedido algo?- Hinata ayudo a la mujer a tomar asiento en una de las tantas sillas junto al hogar que se había mantenido encendido por la lluvia.

Traía el pelo mojado al igual que la ropa, pero estaba tan cansada que cuando sintió la silla rozar sus rodillas se dejo caer completamente.

-Hinata, la pobre de Temari perdió al niño de nuevo- Hinata se arrodillo junto a Tsunade para quitarle el calzado húmedo -Gracias, querida.-

-¿Ya le había sucedido antes?- pregunto Hinata tímida. Tsunade asintió. Que una madre perdiera a un hijo era duro, que le sucediera dos veces eso... Hinata sintió empatía por la mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

-La pobre esta devastada, casi mueren los dos y el padre, pobre Shikamaru...- se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se mazo los rubios cabellos - Pobre hombre...- tomo la mano de Hinata entre las suyas y le acaricio la mejilla.

-llevan más de cinco años deseando que su matrimonio diera frutos y luego ¡BOOM! que queda embarazada cuando creyeron que ya no podían y que pasa después, pues que a los seis meses ella lo pierda. Pero eso no fue lo peor, ahora, en este embarazo, todo iba bien, el niño crecía sano y fuerte dentro de la madre, las contracciones eran normales y Temari se veía muy feliz, por fin le daría a Shikamaru un hijo. Pero el niño nació muerto, ahogado con su propio cordón.-

-oh, pobre Temari, de seguro la perdida de su hijo le habría matado si fuera posible morir de dolor-

-Tienes razón Hinata, los dos están devastados, no encuentran consuelo tras la perdida. En estos momentos Jiraiya trata de consolar a Shikamaru junto con Naruto, pero nada funciona. Temo que intenten hacer algo malo...-

En ese momento un fuerte golpe se oyó desde el exterior del hogar. Pidiéndole a Tsunade que no se moviera, Hinata se asomo a la puerta.

Un enorme caballo de pelaje rojizo se encontraba justo a la entrada. Frente a él, el joven de rubios cabellos se encontraba, cargando a Jiraiya sobre el hombro, alarmada Hinata corrió a abrir la puerta. Sin decir nada el hombre entro a la casa y dejo a un inconsciente Jiraiya sobre la mesa, se aparto los mojados mechones de su frente y se giro para mirar a Hinata que aún sostenía la puerta abierta, asombrada de volver a verlo.

-que le ha pasado a mi esposo Naruto-

-"Naruto, con que se llama Naruto"- pensó Hinata.

-Nada, Shikamaru le a golpeado, eso es todo.- Miro a Hinata en un rápido movimiento y después obligo a Tsunade a volver a la silla -Déjamelo a mi, ya lo hecho en la cama- volvió a mirar de reojo a Hinata, tomo a Jiraiya por el brazo y lo jalo hasta colocarlo sobre su hombro. Hinata se acerco para ayudarlo sostenerlo y entre los dos lo llevaron hasta la habitación y dejarlo en el lecho.

-muchas gracias muchacha- el corazón se descontrolo al oír la voz masculina de Naruto.

-d...de nada...- Se aparto un mechón rubio que le caía sobre los ojos. Como hubiera querido que ella le acariciara el rostro, con esas manos pequeñas.

El aire alrededor de ellos estaba plagado de suficiente tensión.

-Hinata- se dejo escuchar la voz de Tsunade desde la otra habitación. -Hinata, puedes traerme el jarro de la mesa-

"Hinata, se llama Hinata..." pensó Naruto.

La peli azul se giro medio cuerpo para ver a la mujer rubia sobándose las muñecas. Últimamente había visto a Tsunade repitiendo ese movimiento varias veces esa semana. Miro una vez más hacia Tsunade para luego dirigir sus orbes plateadas a hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la cama y por lo tanto al lado del rubio que se encontraba ahí. Él, como atraído por la mirada de Hinata se giro para ver el pequeño frasco sobre la mesa, estiro una mano para tomarlo, pero cuando se lo ofreció a Hinata, vio como está dudaba en cogerlo. Al final la femenina tomó el frasco de su gran mano, no sin antes haber rozado accidentalmente los dedos de Naruto.

Podía sentir como la sangre se le subía a la cara y como su piel se tornaba roja. Dio las gracias con un movimiento de la cabeza y se giro rápidamente para desaparecer por la puerta.

Naruto no podía reaccionar, el contacto de su piel era como un láser de emociones que le recorría el cuerpo. Podía sentir como todo el vello se le erizaba en una tensión provocativa que hacia que todo en el tuviera vida.

-" Esto no puede ser"- se dijo mentalmente él, regañándose. -"Que yo sienta esto por una mujer desconocida, y una tan fuerte"- Se amasó los cabellos con ambas manos en señal de frustración -tengo que irme- hablo en voz alta olvidando que había otra persona en la habitación.

Al final frustrado físicamente, camino airado hacia la puerta de la cabaña y sin advertido abandono el recinto.

Que era lo que le pasaba, Naruto no podía distinguir si lo que sentía por la joven desconocida era bueno, pero cuando evocaba el dulce recuerdo de su olor a lavanda, la piel suave y tersa, esos ojos plateados que ahora se encontraba con un fina sombra de tristeza, Naruto sentía como su cuerpo se renovaba rápidamente en pensar en aquella extraña mujer. Y al pensar en ella, él, no podía hacerse la pregunta de como sería sin la sombra que cubre sus ojos desapareciera y fuera remplazada por una sonrisa, Naruto estaba seguro que si algún hombre, cualquier hombre, que la viera caería completamente enamorado de ella.

Eso no le gustaba, con solo pensar que algún hombre la tocaría, que la besaría. Que algún hombre la tendría para él. No, eso no podía pasar, él no era nada para la moza, solo era un desconocido que había entrado por un momento en su existencia y estaba más que seguro que en el momento en que pusiera su atención en la muchacha, se daría cuenta de lo frívola y egocéntrica que es, claro ejemplo de sus compañeras femeninas. Ella sería igual a la otra mujer que había amado, sería igual a Sakura.

Sus pies siguieron en movimiento mucho después de haberse alejado lo suficiente de la pequeña granja de Jiraiya, sabía que no tenía sentido que siguiera vagando, perdido en pensamientos que solo le causaban dolor en vez de estar planificando a todo el clan. Tenía que ir a entrenar con el resto de los hombres, luego tenía ir con su padre. Sabía que hablar con su padre era una prioridad sobre todas las cosas, pues este le había mencionado que se habían visto hombres de la cascada merodeando los límites de Konoha.

-Esos malditos, mal nacidos...- murmuro con furia -Esos hijos de...- un movimiento extraños tras de si lo desconcentro. Tras de él un enorme perro mitad lobo se encontraba mostrándole los dientes y con el pellejo encrespado. -Maldito akamaru, ¿Donde esta Kiba?-

El perro se relajo al oír la voz de Naruto, se sentó sobres sus patas traseras y dejo escapar la lengua en una sonrisa de lado.

-Aquí - respondió una voz de hombre muy gruesa. Tras el follaje un hombre igual de alto que Naruto, pero más ancho y de piel morena apareció. Traía un plaid del mismo color que el de Naruto, pero él traía unas botas altas de cuero blando que le protegían las piernas gruesas de toda la maraña de ramas y espinas que se pudiera encontrar en el bosque. Su faena era de rastreador y se le reconocía por ello.

-Kiba- Naruto palmeo a su compañero de la infancia mientras este se colocaba a su lado - tenemos que reunirnos con el laird de inmediato-

-Ahora que es lo que pasa- Kiba no pudo evitar gruñir de frustración por las horas de parloteo que se llevaría en el gran salón.

-al parecer algunos de la cascada han intentado penetrar en nuestras fronteras-

Mientras que Naruto se alejaba de la cabaña de Tsunade, en otra parte de Konoha se llevaba acabo un evento inolvidable.

-y pensar una cosa tan pequeña pueda cambiar completamente la vida de las personas- Les decía con una sonrisa, mientras que le entregaban al pequeño niño a las manos de su madre. -Sakura has hecho un gran trabajo- acaricio la melena rosada y le sonrió al padre que se encontraba a su lado. -Tu también Sasuke- El aludido solo bajo la mirada.

-Señora Kushina, esto nunca hubiera sucedido si Naruto...- una lagrima se derramo por su aun pálida mejilla - yo... yo aun no he sido perdonada, ¿verdad?-

-No es eso- afirmo con rostro serio, se acomodo en la orilla de la cama retirando algunas pieles y tomo la mano de Sakura entre las suyas- No podemos negar que Naruto te amo y por mucho tiempo...- la pareja se mostro incomoda al escuchar el sentido que tomaba la conversación -pero eso no aseguraba que tu lo amaras o que no te fueras a enamorar de otra persona-

Un silencio momentáneo invadió la habitación, la pareja joven tenía la mirada baja y Kushina tenía la vista vacía. En un momento a otro la atmosfera cambio cuando el pequeño diablillo chillo buscando el pecho de su madre.

-Ahora...- continuo la peli roja -ahora Naruto solo les desea la felicidad a los tres-

-Aun siento como si lo traicionara, él me ha perdonado tantas cosas. Ahora, no solo como amigo, sino como una persona que le debe todo quisiera hacer algo por él.-

Sasuke abrazo a su mujer, acaricio la frente del pequeño y miro seriamente a Kushina.

La habitación donde se encontraba era más caliente que lo normal ya que un enorme fuego vibraba en el hogar. La cama estaba cubierta por una gran cantidad de pieles de diferentes animales y una pequeña ventana miraba a un campo verde que terminaba hasta el inicio del bosque perene. Se podía oír claramente el chipoteo de las llamas mientras que nadie hablaba acompañado por el succionar de la pequeña boca del bebe sobre el pezón de su madre.

Sakura no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, ahora tenía lo que siempre había deseado. Al hombre de sus sueños y a su hijo. Bajo la mirada a la coronilla tapizada de azabache y sonrió momentáneamente. Había sido difícil traer al niño a la vida. Desde el momento en que Sasuke y ella se unieron en matrimonio había deseado un hijo que convirtiera su relación, haciéndola más solida, pero tres años habían tenido que esperar para que eso sucediera y lo peor es que en el embarazo estuvo a punto de perderlo. Aun recordaba con temor las noches en que se dormía con la cara húmeda después de llorar por horas por su bebé.

Y luego el parto, al parecer el bebé aun no estaba lo suficientemente listo para nacer pero todo ya se estaba complicando; llegando incluso en que hubo un momento en que tenían que escoger entre dejarlo morir o luchar a muerte por el pequeño. Claro que había luchado por el pequeño, lo quería más que a nada en el mundo y cuando al fin lo sintió en sus brazos estaba tan débil que ni siquiera lo pudo mirar.

Pero cuando por fin recupero fuerzas su primer impulso fue el de tomarlo entre sus manos y mirar a los ojos a sus esposo quien lloraba junto con ella. La felicidad estaba anclada ahora en su hogar y su único delito fue haber herido el corazón de un gran hombre, el de Naruto.

-Sakura, me tengo que ir- Sasuke arropo a su mujer, cubriendo de paso el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo- Minato nos ha convocado a todos-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y el morocho abandono la habitación. -Nos vemos más tarde-

Ya la tarde se ceñía en el cielo. El cielo estaba rojizo y más oscuro, cuando los hombres del clan se reunieron en el enorme salón. Las mesas se habían apartado para dar campo a una mesa más grande en la que se sentaron los hombres con más jerarquía dentro del clan. Entre ellos se encontraba Minato, un hombre alto, de anchos hombros. Su melena, una cabellera rubia le creaba sombras que bailaban al compás de la llama sobre su rostro. A su lado un hombre un poco más joven le veía distraído; de cabello tan dorado que más que rubio parecía plateado, se mantenía erguido sobre la silla incomodo. Había perdido un ojo cuando era más joven y ahora se cubría la cuenca vacía con un enorme pañuelo oscuro que le cubría gran parte de su rostro.

Al otro lado de Minato se encontraba un hombre ya muy mayor, tenía la piel arrugada por la edad. Tenía una pequeña calvicie en la coronilla, pero sus ojos rebelaban que no carecía ninguna debilidad que no pudiera rebasar. Si, Sarutobi aún tenía mucho que dar en una batalla.

En ese momento una fuerte carcajada se escucho desde el fondo de la habitación, un hombre moreno se sentó en la mesa. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta y venía acompañado por otro hombre de pelo más claro y pasado de peso. Ambos se disculparon por el estorbo y tomaron su lugar en la mesa. Minato miro a su alrededor, casi eran treinta hombres los que contaba en ese momento de sus guerreros. Si tan solo su hijo estuviera presente para comenzar con la reunión, pensó Minato observando directamente la puerta principal, ya podía sentir como el ambiente se tensionaba con la espera y entonces la puerta se abrió. No era Naruto, pero igual, sabía que su único no faltaría a la reunión.

El último hombre entro y se coloco al lado de los recién llegados. Miró directamente a Minato, retándolo.

-¿A caso no vas comenzar?- pregunto con sarna. Tenía el rostro apoyado sobre sus manos, que a su vez esta se encontraba por medio del codo sobre la mesa. Su expresión era fría pero tenía un cierto brillo de altanería.

-"Si no fuera por..."- pensó Minato, pero antes de que siquiera terminara la frase la puerta se volvió a abrir. -Naruto ya era hora- El joven pidió disculpas con un movimiento de su cabeza junto con Kiba que lo acompañaba.

-Ya era hora- dijo exasperado Shikamaru desde su puesto.

-Lo siento, vengo de con Jiraiya, al parecer no podrá asistir- Los hombres de más edad miraron de Naruto a Minato en un par de veces. Este último solo les respondía con una sonrisa, esperando que la ausencia de Jiraiya no significara nada importante. Sin embargo la junta debía proseguir. Palmeo a su hijo en el hombro, se lleno los pulmones con aire y miro a los ojos a cada uno de los hombres que se encontraban frente a él. El silencio se hizo instantáneamente.

-Konoha ha sido amenazada- dijo y guardo silencio.

_**Hola de nuevo, querido lectores...**_

_**¿Sabían que Disney compró Naruto Shippuden para transmitirlo en ... yo me entere hace algun tiempo, pero es dificil aceptar que disney tome tal proyecto, digo si cartoon network lo tenía bien censurado, como sera disney?**_

_**Pues, bien proximo capitulo!**_

_**Tu solo puedes verme...**_

_**Un poco de pasado de nuestra linda y tierna protagonista...**_

Aqui detenganse los que no han leido el manga...

_**Oigan... creen que algun día Naruto volvera a Konoha y hablara con Hinata... o por lo menos ella dira algo más largo que "Naruto kun"! ¬¬**_

_**Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos el proximo martes!**_

_**Sayonara, abiyasha-desu!  
**_


	4. tu solo puedes verme!

**Konichiwa!**

**Que tal todos? Yo aqui cumpliendo con la semana y ya cumplimos el mes! YEIH!**

**Como saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenencen y un saludo para todos mis lectores! (°u°P) jejeje**

**nos vemos al final!  
**

El viento soplaba desde el este, Tsunade miraba hacía donde provenía tal ráfaga. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba Hinata sumergida en su mundo. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y el rostro elevado hacia el cielo azul de verano. El fuerte viento arremolinaba jugando con la seda negra de su cabello.

-Por lo general las muchachitas de su edad no disfrutarían que el viento les arruinaba los peinados- Murmuro Jiraiya acercándose lentamente hacia su mujer. La rodeo por la cintura y la beso en el hueco de su cuello.

-Por más que lo pienso Jiraiya, nuestra Hinata no es como las demás chicas – Miro un momento a los ojos oscuros del hombre y sonriendo regreso su vista hacia la muchacha que sonreía abiertamente hacia los cielos. –Me preocupa mucho-

Hinata no podía evitar disfrutar de este tipo de climas, adoraba por sobre todas las cosas todo aquello que le daba la naturaleza. Si ella hubiera podido elegir un tipo de vida, hubiera escogido vivir en un parado alejado de cualquier otra persona. Solo ella y la naturaleza. Pero no había sido así, los dioses habían elegido que ella y su madre, una mujer que había contado con el infortunio de quedarse sola desde muy temprano en su matrimonio y para colmo se le acusaba de algo que no era capaz de contener.

Por años la madre de Hinata había sido acusada de bruja, de estar maldita y todo esto por que el color de su piel y el de sus ojos eran más claro que lo normal.

Hinata aun recordaba las grandes historias que le contaba su madre. Su favorita era una en que su antepasado Hiashi, había viajado por todo tierra media en busca de un tesoro escondido que se suponía custodiaban unos seres longevos de gran belleza e inteligencia. Había vuelto a su pueblo natal sin el tesoro pero con las manos más llenas de lo que se le esperaba y su corazón aun más, pues traía consigo a la mujer más hermosa que el clan hubiera conocido y con ella un hijo en su regazo.

Después de eso, Hiashi había vivido un par de años con su clan original hasta que un día un hombre se había acercado con malas intenciones hacia su mujer. Hiashi embargado de un furia ciega, arremetió contra el hombre dejándolo inconsciente sobre el frio suelo helado casi sin vida.

Los ancianos del clan, junto a su laird decidieron que la mujer era la encarnación de un demonio que atraía no solo aquel hombre, sino a varios hombres del clan, hacia la lujuria del pecado.  
-¿Cómo era eso posible?- se preguntaba Hiashi al ver a su fiel esposa encerrada entre las paredes de su cabaña llorando por el trauma. –Ella nunca causaría tal deshonra-

Pero Hiashi temía reconocer cual era la verdadera naturaleza de la sangre en su mujer la que traía a los hombres, como la luz a los insectos. Por lo tanto, un día sin decir nada Hiashi abandono su clan. Se llevo consigo a su mujer y a su hijo y nada más se supo de él. Hasta que se asentó en el clan de la cascada, con el titulo más humilde y sin la presencia de su esposa.

Su hijo que ya no era un niño, sostenía a su padre sobre el hombro cuando llegaron por primera vez a la aldea. Aquel hombre que se le había conocido como el mejor entre los caballeros no era ni la sombra del pasado de lo que en ese momento era. Era un viejo encanecido, flaco y ceniciento. La frente marcada de profundas arrugas y unos ojos ahogados en tristeza.

El hijo se asentó y logro sobresalir dentro de la cacería por su habilidad de rastreo e inteligencia. Un día desposo a una joven de cabellera tan oscura como la noche, una mujer llamada Hian, que con lo años se convirtió en su abuela. La abuela de Hinata.

Era verdad que nunca la conoció, nunca conoció a la madre de su madre y todo lo que sabía, era gracias a los diarios que sus antepasados guardaban severamente hasta el día de la hoguera.  
Después de eso, la vida de Hinata iba perdiendo poco a poco humanidad, hasta el momento en que llegaron a tratarla como algo más que un perrito sucio y desalineado faldero. Luego cuando ella los miraba, ellos podían ver sus pecados reflejados en la clara mirada de la joven. Muchas veces Hinata sentía el cruel dolor de la fuerza brusca cuando levantaba la mirada a la persona equivocada.

Pero ahora no, algo había con las personas de Konoha que no veían con malos ojos su mirada. Claro, siempre había alguien a quien le llamara la atención el bello color de sus ojos y piel, y como esta se destacaba contra el color oscuro de sus cabellos. Ojala hubiera heredado, el color neutral de su padre, un color café que le dominaba por todo el cuerpo, desde el cabello, la piel tostada y el almendra de sus ojos, pero a cambio había salido a imagen y semejanza de su madre, una criatura delicada y llena de pesares. Con la piel clara como la leche espumosa y los ojos pálidos como la niebla limpia y fresca de finales de otoño.  
-Hinata- oyó a lo lejos la voz de Tsunade que la saco por fin de sus pensamientos –vamos, anda se nos hace tarde-

Corrió para alcanzar a la pareja que la entrelazaron entre sus brazos, abrigada por el calor paternal que Jiraiya y Tsunade expulsaban fervientemente hacia ella. Caminaban siguiendo el camino de tierra y fango que los llevaba al castro, el hogar del laird y su familia. Hasta ahora nunca se había acercado tanto como para admirarlo, y al hacerlo casi se caía de la impresión que este daba. A comparación con el castro de la cascada, el de Konoha era doblemente más grande y mucho más hermosos. Mientras que en la Cascada, habían puesto especial atención a la construcción de grandes torres de vigilancia y paredes tan gruesas que ninguna lanza o bola de roca pudiera tumbar en cualquier enfrentamiento, el castillo de Konoha sobresalía por el trabajo en sus paredes. Por aquí y por allá, podía ver el trabajo de generaciones de artesanos, todo tenía forma o textura, era una mescolanza de ideas que se hacían una en totalidad. Sin saber soltó el aire que se había estado guardando.

Dentro de las enormes murallas que rodeaban el castro, la gente llenaba de ruidos cotidianos las áreas continuas a este.

-Ves aquella multitud, Hinata- la peli negra asintió- aquellos son el gremio de tejedores, todos ellos o son hacedores de telas o tienen ganado de ovejas-

-Jiraiya también tiene ovejas, ¿también pertenece a ese gremio?-

-mmm... no. A Jiraiya aun le falta mucho para alcanzar ese puesto-

Jiraiya asintió, dándole la razón a su mujer.

Más tarde los tres entraron por la gran puerta del comedor, donde el bullicio fácilmente se podía comparar con el del exterior. Hombres y mujeres andaban de un lado a otro, que llevando la comida a la gran cocina, la colada a las salas de lavado que se encontraban en una de las grandes bodegas traseras del edificio, otros cargaban cosas tan pensada que obliga a sus piernas a encorvarse para resistir el peso.

Un gruñido recorrió toda la sala, en la puerta acaba de aparecer un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y tan parecidos a Naruto que no tuvo duda algún sobre de quien era ese hombre.

-Jiraiya- bramo el hombre con voz ronca -Como te vuelvas a saltar otra reunión y dejarme con esos hombres a solas otra vez, juro grandísimo idiota que te cortare el cuello yo mismo-

Hinata se llevo las manos instintivamente al pecho, miro temerosa al hombre que se acerca y luego asustada al comprender el significado de sus palabras, se giro a mirar a Jiraiya.

Él estaba sonriendo, ni una pisca de temor por lo que acababa de decir su líder. No podía creer que Jiraiya no le tuviera miedo a su propio señor, en Cascada cualquier hombre que se atreviera a desobedecer cualquier palabra de su laird era azotado públicamente.

-Minato, tu sabes que un hombre de mi edad...- Más sin embargo no pudo terminar su frase, por que Minato le azoto un golpe directo a la mandíbula, pero Jiraiya pudo esquivarlo con un giro de su cabeza.

-Maldito anciano ya chocheas, ¿verdad?- Jiraiya le paso un brazo por los hombros al hombre rubio y ambos se encaminaron encantados hacia la mesa central. Hinata pudo sentir como una mano se cerraba sobre su brazo.

-Ven Hinata, hay alguien que tienes que conocer-

Dócilmente Hinata siguió a Tsunade por la gran escalera en forma de espiral que las dirigió a una habitación en la torre norte, donde un alegre fuego alumbraba a unas cuantas mujeres atascadas de trabajo manual.

Tsunade carraspeo para atraer la mirada de la mujer pelirroja que se encontraba más cerca del fuego y cuyo trabajo consistía en bordar un lindo pedazo de seda.

-Señora Kushina- Por fin la mujer levanto la vista de su tejido - Quiero presentarle a Hinata-

La mujer se puso de pie dejando la seda azul celeste sobre el tosco asiento.

-Bienvenida a Konoha- la mujer tomo a Hinata por ambos hombros, la observo desde la cabeza a los pies y luego entornando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, envolvió a Hinata entre sus brazos. Asombrada la joven, sus músculos se tensaron ante tan acto de afecto desmedido.

-Tsunade, has hecho bien en protegerla-

-Esto no hubiera sido posible, sino fuera por su hijo, mi señora- Las dos mujeres entornaron los ojos de asombro, Hinata y Kushina se miraron sin poder creérselo.

El ruido de un leño cayendo dentro de la fogata rompió la atmosfera de tensión que se había creado. Kushina llevo a Hinata hasta una silla al lado de la suya e invito a Tsunade que hiciera lo mismo en otra silla un poco más baja.

-Dime, pequeña- Hinata levanto el rostro hacia la señora del clan -Es verdad que perteneces al clan de la cascada-

Asintió. Ya le había hablado de los problemas que su procedencia le acarraría y más en un momento como este, pero mentirle a la esposa del laird no era una solución tampoco.

-Me temo que eso nos traerá problemas, como sabrán Cascada no has declarado la guerra oficialmente-

Tsunade y Hinata se colocaron de pie.

-¿Por que razón, Cascada nos declararía la guerra?... Se que es verdad que Konoha y Cascada no se han llevado bien en las últimas épocas, soy testigo la estupidez de la que pecamos los hombres, pero declararnos la guerra sin un motivo aparente es...- se dejo caer sobre el taburete bajo y exhalo todo el aire en sus pulmones-

-Lo sé, Tsunade. Minato hizo todo lo posible por entender a Laird Madara, pero este no accede a nada, ni siquiera a querido reunirse con mi esposo-

-¿Existe algo por el que Madara sacrificara la vida de sus hombres?-

-Me temo que ha de existir, sino por que lo haría- Miro a Hinata que se movía incomoda en el asiento -Al menos que...-

-¿qué?- casi grito Tsunade al ver el camino que la corriente de los pensamientos de Kushina tomaban.

-Que estén buscando algo... algo como una persona ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kushina?-

-¿Que tal vez estén buscando a esta joven?- Tomo a Hinata de las muñecas y la obligo a erguirse tanto como pudo hasta quedar una frente a la otra -Dime, ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre ti?- Hinata trato de apartar la vista de los ojos verdes de la mujer, pero no pudo. Era tanto su voluntad que le inspiraba algo más que respecto.

-Yo... no creo que vengan por mí. Nunca fui algo más que la basura tirada en el suelo. Ni siquiera cuando me quede huérfana me aceptaron en su mesa. Menos ahora que creen que les traigo la desgracia-

-Pero que cosa dices, pequeña. Como una joven tan hermosa puede decir tales cosas. De seguro los has entendido mal todo este tiempo-

Tsunade y Hinata no pudieron evitar exclamar un murmullo de exasperación.

-Kushina, eso no puede ser cierto-

-y como lo sabes Tsunade, a caso la conocías de antes- Tsunade negó con la cabeza- entonces-

-Verás tu hijo es testigo de todo, esto al igual que Jiraiya y yo misma. El día en que Naruto no llevo a esta muchacha al portal de mi hogar, estaba en las peores condiciones que te puedes imaginar-

-No solo estaba desnutrida y deshidratada, sino que también la habían privado del sol atada en una mazmorra- Continuo Tsunade- Sus muñecas aun llevan la marca del maltrato de sus parientes-

Tsunade en un arrebato de furia tomo las manos de Hinata, levanto la fina tela de lino de sus mangas y alzo sus muñecas hasta que la luz del fuego las iluminara.

Aquellas manos estaban marcadas de tal modo que uno sentía las heridas en su piel o por lo menos un dolor en un grado comparativo. Kushina retuvo el aire asombrada.

-Oh, perdóname. No era mi intención ofenderte de algún modo Hinata- tomo cada una de las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y las acaricio tiernamente -Créeme de ahora en adelante tendrás una fiel amiga en mi-

Después de ese momento el trato de las mujeres cambio completamente. Ya no había miradas desconfiadas, ni pequeños suspiros melancólicos, solo el clic que producían las agujas al chocar una contra la otra, y la bella voz de las mujeres enfrascada en la práctica.

-Jiraiya, ayer te han puesto una paliza o por lo menos eso fue lo que me conto Naruto-

Un grupo de hombres estaban platicando las artes de la guerra, frente al par de hombres, entre ellos se encontraba Naruto quien esgrimía una espada de madera contra otro hombre, un poco más alto que él y de pelo negro igual que sus ojos.

-Es verdad, creo que me la dieron o eso supongo- miro a su compañero - Tu me conoces de toda la vida muchacho, sabes bien que el alcohol y los pesares no van conmigo. En total, son una mala combinación en mi sangre -¿Pesares, has dicho?-

El de pelo blanco suspiro cansado. Asintió con la cabeza e invito a su amigo a que lo siguiera en una vuelta por el campo de prácticas.

-Como sabrás, Tsunade y yo adoptamos a una joven que tu hijo nos trajo a casa- Minato asintió dándole la razón- Lo que tal vez no sabes es que dicha joven es de la cascada y creo que es lo que esos hombres han estado buscando estos días-

-De la cascada ehh- Palmeo a su compañero y maestro en la espalda -y dime ha dado razones para no creer en ella-

Jiraiya negó con un movimiento enérgico.

-Pero eso no es todo, aun no logro entender por que la persiguen, pues por lo que me ha dicho ella ha permanecido encerrada a canto y piedra en una mazmorra-

-encerrada- Minato elevo su mirada hacia el campo de batalla, cerca de ahí un grupo de señoras paseaba junto a Tsunade y una joven desconocida. Por la cercanía de esa mujer con la curandera del clan, supo de inmediato de que se trataba.

-Minato, ¿que piensas?-

-Jiraiya, creo que ya es hora de conocer a tu nueva hija. Tráela está noche, que cene junto con nosotros y... y que se prepare e decidido darle un lugar en nuestro clan-

-Minato...- Jiraiya palmeo a su compañero de armas. Conocía muy bien a Minato, lo conocía desde que el rubio no era más que otro crio pretendiendo ser un guerrero con un tosca espada de madera y aun así, a pesar de los años, aun en su mirada se veía el profundo respecto y otra cosa, admiración, en sus ojos.

Esa noche, la gente se conglomeraba en el gran salón. Las mesas estaban a rebosar de personas, jóvenes y ancianos, mujeres y hombres celebraban con alegría esa noche fría de principios de invierno.

Un viento helado erizo los cabellos de las personas más cercanas a la entrada y el fuego se balanceo por el nuevo flujo del aire. El joven Naruto sentado en la gran mesa principal miraba con ojos completamente celosos. Frente a él, una escena tan común y a la vez tan distinta se llevaba a cabo.

Sasuke acaricia el corto cabello de su esposa, enredando ahí y allá los mechones de Sakura entre sus largo dedos. Luego acariciaba el tallo de su femenino cuello y tal escena la culminaba besándola en la boca. Era tal su romance que dejaba a Naruto sin aire con los puños tan apretado que sentía como las uñas se le encajaban en la piel y luego un viento helado lo saco de sus pensamiento e hizo que su mirada se dirigiera instintivamente hacia la puerta.

Un figura se encontraba perfilada por las luces de las antorchas, el viento soberano había apagado las débiles luces del corredor principal, impidiendo que los de adentro pudieran observar quien era la persona que había entrado.

Aquel perfil dejo con la boca abierta a Naruto, había algo en la pose, en el contorno que a él se le hacía conocido, pero no lograba recordar que era. El ente oscuro dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el fuego. El círculo de luz solo llego hasta sus hombros ocultando aún su rostro.

Un vestido de suave seda lavanda caía como un flujo contante de agua, ligero y volátil. Un suave cuerpo de doncella envuelto en metros de fina tela. Sus hombros descubiertos por el escote del vestido se mostraban pálidos y fríos bajo la capa negra que le colgaba seguramente del cuello y tras esta se podía apreciar un bello y largo cabello oscuro como la noche.

Varios hombres se pusieron de pie tras la visión de tal entrada. Otro pasó más y por fin la luz descubrió un bellos rostro, de ojos grises, unos bellos ojos de un gris cálido y embriagador. Labios delgados pero lo suficientemente sugestivos de un color rosa.

-Hinata- grito Tsunade desde su puesto al lado de Kushina -Por aquí-

**Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Que tal este nuevo capitulo?**

Espero anciosamente sus comentarios... y ahora un chiste...

¿Qué hace una hormiga en el cuello de un elefante?

ahorcarlo.. (que lindo!)

jajaj.. no en serio fue algo tonto¬¬ pero no tengo más que decir... o si? ¬¬

a si adelanto!

PROXIMO CAPITULO.-

CAPITULO 5.- NARUTO!

LA CENA SE ESTA LLEVANDO A CABO Y CIERTO RUBIO NO PUEDE APARTAR LA VISTA DE AQUELLA CHICA QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR A LA ALDEA... ¿ALGUIEN SE DARA CUENTA DE LA ATRACCIÓN QUE EXISTEN ENTRE ELLOS DOS? ¿ELLOS YA SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA?

**NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO MARTES!**

**Y JA NEE!**

**ABIYASHA- DESU!  
**


	5. Naruto

**Bueno, lo primero...**

**Muchas gracias y GOMENE por el retraso, he estado muy ocupada con la escuela... **

**Bueno aqui el capi... por que esto es un rato libre que logre robarle la compu a mi hermana!**

El viento fuera de las paredes del castro era frío, aun podía sentir como el viento le arrancaba poco a poco la capucha que le había abrigado la cabeza un momento anterior. Los guardias que estaban a cada lado de la puerta la miraron con los ojos completamente grandes.

Por un momento Hinata temió por su vida. La atención que recibió por los centinelas le trajo en si varios momentos aterradores dentro de su propio clan. Podía ver en esos rostros extraños la mirada hostil que durante muchos años había recibido de sus iguales.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Una voz rasposa y baja por el aguamiel se escucho desde las sombras que franqueaban la enorme puerta de madera.

-Soy Hinata, vivo en la casa de Tsunade y Jiraiya- Apenas y le había salido la voz de la boca, como podía esperar que no la encontrar extraña cuando su propia gente así lo había hecho.

-Ahh... exclamo un anciano saliendo de la oscura noche - Eres la jovencita que el joven amo ha encontrado a las afueras de Konoha, ¿No es así, señorita?-

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. El hombre que se encontraba frente a ella no era más alto que ella misma, más sin embargo en la forma en que se mantenía en pie, a pesar de los litros de agua miel y licor que se notaba ya había consumido y el poder de su mirada, le decían a Hinata que aquel hombre tenía cierto poder sobre todo lo que le rodeaba. En pocas palabras, no era un hombre normal.

-Pasa joven, ya casi comienza el banquete- Empujo una de las puertas y otro guardia se adelanto para remplazarlo, como si el pequeño hombre anciano no tuviera la fuerza para tal tarea.

El frío aire e finales de octubre se infiltro en el cálido pasillo, apagando un par de antorchas débiles que se encontraban en la entrada. La joven pudo sentir como el aire se hacia pesado a su alrededor y como las voces ajenas y alegres guardaban silencio por un minuto.

Estaba parada enfrente de todos ellos, envuelta el protección que las sombras le brindaban. Se había vestido para ocasión, con un lindo vestido lavanda que Tsunade le había dejado, este le caía con suaves ondas entorno a sus piernas y tenía un bello escote que dejaba ver sus hombros y el inicio de sus senos. Nunca en su vida había lucido algo tan hermoso, ni siquiera algo que se le pareciera. Incluso recordó que una vez se había visto obligada a vestir con harapos y trozos de tela.

Peor ahora ya no, ahora que le habían pedido que se uniera a Konoha, cuando aquella mujer de linda sonrisa y cabello ardiente se había acercado a ella y aceptado, le habían dado a Hinata algo más allá de cualquier sentido común. Le habían dado la seguridad de que podía pertenecer algún lugar y ahora rezaba para que ese lugar fuere ese y en este momento.

Dio otro paso hacia el frente y la luz rebelo sus ojos. Tenía un fino brillo rosado sobre sus labios, le habían cepillado el cabello hasta un punto que brillaba completamente liso y lustroso. Las llamas de los fuegos del hogar jugaban con los destellos de sus mechones negros.

Esa vez Hinata se encontró más cociente de su cuerpo, luego algo hizo que se pusiera tiesa. Podía sentir como una mirada se le clavaba en la piel. Alguien le seguía sus pasos cuando atravesó la sala para sentarse al lado de sus padres adoptivos.

Cuando al fin estuvo a salvo de todos entre los asientos de Tsunade y Kushina, se atrevió a lanzar una mirada al salón. Desde donde estaba no había nadie que aun la siguiera con la vista, pero cuando por accidente se giro para atender una pregunta de Kushina, su mirada dio con la de él.

Naruto era la persona que tan insistentemente la había estado siguiendo desde que había entrado en la habitación. Aún cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguno de los dos fue capas de apartarla.

La profundidad de los ojos azules y la manera en que estos la miraban, hacía que el corazón de Hinata se estremeciera de emoción. Él mantenía sus ojos en ella, algo en esa mirada la incitaba a seguir sosteniéndola; era como el simple hecho de que Naruto la observara le diera fuerzas. ¿Pero porque?

-Vamos Naruto- le llamo la atención su padre, haciendo que ambos apartaran la mirada -Deja de mirar a Hinata como si quisieras comértela-

Los hombres en la mesa sonrieron abiertamente, mientras otros miembros fingían un repentino ataque de tos o como la propia madre de Naruto quien se tapaba despistadamente la boca con una sonrisa de seguro disimulando una risa.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo el rubio apresurado.

-Eso no es verdad Naruto- murmuro desde el fondo un anciano, el mismo que Hinata momentos antes había conocido. -He visto como la has seguido por todo el comedor-

La cara del rubio estaba completamente roja. Ambas caras tanto la de Naruto como la de Hinata se encontraban ensombrecidas por un intenso sonrojo.

-Vamos, vamos jóvenes no es para que avergonzarse, es normal que un hombre siga con la mirada a una chica tan bonita como la bella Hinata-

La aludida esquivo la mirada de todos agachando el rostro y ocultando la vista bajo el flequillo. Sintió como una mano cálida se posaba sobre su brazo y la acariciaba lentamente para tranquilizarla.

-Vamos Hinata, no te apenes. No dejes que lo que digan esta bola de ancianos te mortifique-

-Pero es que...-

-¿Pero es que... que?- Pregunto Jiraiya desde su puesto a la izquierda de Minato.

-Es que quisiera dar las gracias eso es todo.-

el salón se lleno de risas, todos los miembros presentes habían estado presentes habían escuchado la conversación de la mesa principal. Los dos jóvenes, tanto Naruto y Hinata estaban completamente sonrojados.

-Vamos Naruto, eres hombre adulto y aun así te sonrojas - Naruto se puso de pie golpeado con la palma de las manos sobre la mesa. Varios tarros de cerveza se derramaron sobre la misma.

-Eso no te interesa Kiba- aseguro el rubio -Además yo no estoy sonrojado, es la cerveza y el calor lo que me ponen así o... tal vez sea tu imaginación que te hace ver cosas-

Sin medir palabras Naruto salió del gran salón, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la mesa principal y a cada uno de sus comensales, deteniéndose momentáneamente en la bella chica de ojos perla que lo miraba con la boca abierta y la mirada brillante.

"¿Qué es lo que pensara ella de mi?" Se pregunto Naruto antes de salir por la puerta y perderse por los pasillos de la casa del jefe.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a ese mocoso?- murmuró Jiraiya dirigiéndose discretamente a Minato, este solo se encogió de hombros sin decir más.

Kushina miro a Tsunade y a Hinata al mismo tiempo, distrayéndose y mientras que trataba de encontrar el motivo del porque su hijo había salido de esa manera del salón y que era lo que realmente era lo que tenían su hijo y la nueva miembro del clan, y si, si contaba con alguna ventaja la aprovecharía para que su hijo se sacara de una buena vez a Sakura de la cabeza y que mejor que una chica de pelo negro y ojos aperadlos que aún seguía mirando hacia la puerta con los ojos expectantes.

-Kushina, en que piensas- Minato rompió la burbuja de sus pensamientos.

-En nada Minato- se recargo en la mano que estaba recargada en la mesa por el codo y sonrió de medio lado. -" si Minato se enterara que pretendo casar a nuestro hijo con Hinata"-

A la mañana siguiente las actividades para Hinata aumentaron, por ser una mujer y de las más jóvenes dentro de la aldea tendría que llevar a cabo tareas que no se le habían pedido hasta ahora. Dentro de ellas se encontraba la de llevar agua desde el pozo hasta la cocina, para la cual se utilizaba un bote mediano hecho de madera, luego tendría que ayudar a las mujeres mayores en preparar la comida para los hombres. Después se supondría que tendría que ayudar a limpiar todo el castillo, pero por ser "hija" de Tsunade y porque no vivía dentro de las paredes de la fortaleza, se despedía de las mujeres y se iba a buscar a Tsunade para poder ayudarlas con las diferentes actividades que esta llevaba dentro de su aérea.

Si la vida para Hinata se había llenado de actividades diarias a las que nunca había participado antes, a pesar de que la vida en Konoha como en la Cascada era muy similar. Pero todo esa carencias que había vivido durante años eran consecuencia de la gran diferencia que existían entre los dos pueblos. Hinata era libre en Konoha pero, dentro de su pueblo natal era una esclava cerrada en la más lúgubre y oscura mazmorra de la fortaleza de Cascada.

Pero Hinata amaba hacer cada una de las cosas de las que se le había privado durante su infancia y cada día aprendía más, desde como desgranar las grandes espigas de trigo, hasta como elaborar las más deliciosas comidas. También desde como cuidar al ganado de ovejas hasta como curtir la piel y prepararla para futuras prendas. Su vida estaba llena de actividades, las noches se volvían más cortas y había descubierto el gran placer de quedarse dormida bajo el sol, pero lo que más disfrutaba era de los cortos encuentros que tenía con aquel rubio de ojos azules.

Aún sus mejillas se oscurecían con un pequeño sonrojo cada vez que lo veía a la distancia, cada vez que lo veía sonreír con sus iguales, cada vez que el viento hacía que sus rubios cabellos danzaran. Y sobre todo cuando recordaba las pequeñas y fugaces veces en que sus ojos se encontraban.

-Hinata, ya no se que hacer contigo- decía una mujer rubia de una edad aproximada a la de Hinata, tenía el cabello rubio y largo hasta las caderas, unos bellos ojos claros y sonreía con facilidad. Estaba casada con Sai, el gran escriba que vivía en el castillo junto con sus señores.

Su esposo, era la persona más extraña que hubiera existido en Konoha pero por una extraña razón parecía ser la pareja perfecta para la que una vez fue la chica más alegre y directa del clan. Era así de sencillo, ambos se complementaban perfectamente, ella tenía el don del habla y la facilidad de risa, él la seriedad y la paciencia que los habían hecho ser inseparables.  
Cuando los miraba juntos, sentía como el corazón se le comprimía, una clase de celos amistosos se instalaba en el Corazón de Hinata y con ellos buscaba sin darse cuenta a Naruto.

Era extraño lo que sentía por aquel joven. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal atracción por alguna persona, era como un instinto animal que la hacía hasta soñar con el heredero al liderazgo. Hinata deseaba por lo menos saber el nombre de aquel sentimiento que le quitaba el sueño por las noches y la respiración por el día.

-lo siento- murmuro con algo de pena. Su compañera que al igual que ella cargaba con un recipiente de agua la miro cansada. Ya se había acostumbrado a la manera tímida de Hinata e incluso compartía con ella algunos secretos, como las palabras que le había dicho su esposo en la intimidad del lecho y otras cosa por el estilo. En realidad para Ino hablar sobre ese tema en particular era como soltarle las riendas y permitirle todo. Ella no se guardaba nada para ella, esa era la razón por la que Hinata no le confesaba las extrañas emociones que sentía por el apuesto rubio.

-Vamos Hinata, se nos hace tarde, deja de estar distraída- Hinata asintió con la cabeza, se acomodo el recipiente redondo sobre los brazos y la siguió con paso ágil hasta las cocina.

Tras el resplandor del sol, el lugar de Konoha era el más bello que conociera. Cuando era más joven y se le preparaba para sus futuras responsabilidades se preguntaba porque era tan importante que él dominara todas esas artes, la de la espada y la del habla, la del liderazgo y la amabilidad, después de que se enamorara profundamente de Sakura lo comprendía, era importante que un laird defendiera a su gente, no solo por que ellos habían nacido bajo la protección de su familia, sino por que ellos eran su familia. Los hijos que había deseado tener con aquella mujer se desarrollarían rodeados de gente que los amaría. En ese momento el atardecer no tenía el mismo brillo que cuando descubrió el profundo sentimiento que sentía por la joven mujer y futura madre, en ese momento veía cada sombra que iba dominando territorio tan rápido como el sol que se encendía.

Aún perdido en sus pensamiento pudo notar un movimiento tras de si que hizo que se despertara. Tantos años de preparación le habían ayudado a mantener un porcentaje de su cerebro en alerta, aunque él no se percatara. Se agacho para quedar oculto tras un arbusto de bayas y espero. Poco a poco los paso fueron acercándose, también pudo captar el ruido del agua en fluidez del río que desembocaba más adelante en un pequeño lago. Luego los pasos fueron alejándose como si el individuo hubiera cambiado de opinión.

Naruto curioso espero un momento, para después seguir el rastro del desconocido y averiguar su identidad, pues era raro que alguien estuviera por esos lugares, ya que estaban prohibidos para la mayoría de las personas de la aldea. Solo algunos podían entrar ahí, gente que tenía un don dado por los dioses. Naruto se palpó el estomago notando las cicatrices que le cubrían la piel como un extraño dibujo.

La vieja Tsunade le había dicho que esas cicatrices mostraban una gran responsabilidad, que eran una marca para que siempre recordara un destino que le esperaba. Muchas noches Naruto se dormía pensando que hazañas estaba destinado a llevar, que grandes dolores tendría que sufrir y si esos dolores serían igual al que sintió por Sakura el día que la entrego a su casi hermano y mejor amigo Sasuke.

Un chipoteo de agua le llego con el viento. Aun todavía agacho se asomo al lago, frente a él un perfil se le atravesó. El sol ya se había ocultado durante el trayecto de rastreo y cuando quiso asomarse para ver de quien se trataba las nubes cubrieron los cielos y escurecieron el perfil frente a sus ojos. Con los ojos abiertos completamente, Naruto distinguió como aquella persona se despojaba de sus prendas y se iba sumergiendo poco a poco en la todavía cálida agua del lago.

Unas ondas paralelas rodearon el cuerpo proyectando la reciente luz lunar sobre una bella piel pálida. El agua le cubría a mitad de las pantorrillas, unas finas y largas piernas. De un tanto a otro Naruto fue subiendo su mirada. El hueco de unas rodillas pálidas, unas caderas redondeadas y un par que lo dejo sin habla. Podía sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba sin poder controlarlo. Luego su vista subió hasta la espalda, una melena oscura tapaba la mayoría de ella pero los hombros blancos y bellos se asoman aclamando que los besara. Por instante deseo que la mujer que estaba viendo se diera la vuelta y poder apreciarla completamente, otra quería correr hacia ella rodearle con los brazos y besarla en el cuello hasta que gimiera del placer, pero no hizo ni la una ni la otra. Por el contrario dejo de respirar momentáneamente y se quedo quieto sin mover ni un musculo, solo observando, solo sintiendo como la sangre se juntaba en ciertas partes y como el calor le llenaba el cuerpo.

La mujer llego al punto en que el agua le cubría hasta los hombros y se giro. Unos bellos ojos plateados resplandecieron bajo la luz mortecina de la noche, atrayendo aun más la mirada del espía. Se hundió completamente para luego reaparecer flotando más allá del alcance de lo que Naruto hubiera deseado, pues a esa distancia no podía apreciar esos montes coronados que sobresalían sobre el agua mientras que ella flotara. Ella, pensó él, Sabía que era bella, ya lo había comparado en incontables veces durante las semanas desde que ella vivía con ellos. Ella que no podía hablar sin tartamudear, sentir pena o intimidación, a ella que la había encontrado hace poco más de un mes, envuelta en mugre, sangre y soledad. Ella que posiblemente nunca aceptara lo que era.

Sosteniendo su vida y sus recuerdos en un platillo de la balanza y en el otro, el ardor que sentía por sentir su piel, por saborear sus labios y su miel. Por hacerla suya. Al final, antes de que Hinata regresara a la orilla, tomo una decisión. Ella sería suya y no habría nadie más que se la arrebatara. En esta ocasión no permitiría que ningún hombre, que no fuera él, pusiera un solo dedo sobre ella.

En otras palabras ella sería completamente suya para bien o para mal. Solo esperaba que Hinata no se alejara de él asustada.

**Por cierto... alguien me comento que Kushina tiene los ojos morados... la verdad en el anime si los tiene de ese color (según wiki) pero la verdad, hay muchas imagenes donde kushina aparece con los ojos verdes hasta incluso azules ¬¬... bueno la verdad no sé, porque yo leo el manga :P pero para usos de este fanfiction dejemoslo en verdes OK!**

**Pero gracias por el dato, me servira en algun momento! Muchas Gracias a todos mis lectorores y adivenien que...**

**Mañana es mi cumple...!**

**Aunque no quiero ir a la escuela... (me da flojera ir en mi cumple ..cof...cof)**

**Bueno eso es todo porque mi hermana ya me esta viendo gacho...**

**Bye y se cuidan Abiyasha-desu!  
**


	6. Hinata

**Hola de nuevo, querido lectores...**

**Perdon por el retrazo... Me da pena decir esto por que la siguiente semana no habra capitulo nuevo... en ese punto entiendo a Kishimoto y sus atrasos ¬¬. Pero bueno, este capitulo vale la pena ser leído y por fin un nuevo elemnto en esta historia hará su aparicion...**

**Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos proximamente... con el capitulo 7..-**

**Espero con ansias todos sus mensajes!**

**Hasta luego Abiyasha-desu!**

**Capitulo 6.- Hinata...**

**Su campo de visión era poca, la lluvia era torrencial. Cuando daba un paso hacía el frente inmediatamente las sombras que tragaban todo lo que quedaba atrás. Las terribles sombras que la rodaban la llenaban de terror.**

**Cada roce que daban sus piernas contra la tela de su vestido, el contacto de la tela mojada que se le adhería a su cuerpo. El sabor del agua que se escurría por su rostro hasta dar en su boca. El sabor del agua dulce de una lluvia agria.**

**Las nubes cada vez más densas, cada vez más pesadas iban bajando a velocidades imperceptibles para el ojo humano, pero como en una cámara lenta ella podía ver el movimiento fluido con que estas se movían.**

**Al rato ya se sentía extrañamente cubierta por un sin fin de partículas de agua suspendidas a su alrededor. Alzando las manos se abría paso a través del agua. Las gotas de lluvia ya no se adherían a su cuerpo y el vestido estaba completamente seco.**

**Un sonido retumbante, estridente y sorprendente hizo que elevara el rostro, ahí todavía dibujada estaba el haz del relámpago que bajaba enfurecido contra la madre tierra. El sonido, llamado trueno aun resonaba en sus oídos. Un movimiento más en la tierra y el mundo se oscureció.**

**Abrió los ojos encontrándose tendida sobre una mullida cama tan diferente al duro suelo al que por la fuerza se había acostumbrado a sentir bajo su cuerpo. Ahora era todo más fácil, más bello. Las heridas de su cuerpo ya había curado, y su mente ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la luz y a las comodidades.**

**¿Qué tan diferente podía llegar a ser su vida desde ahora? Aún no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Aparto las pieles de su cuerpo, dejando atrás el sueño en el que había estado sumergida anteriormente y se dirigió hacia la cocina.**

**Un dulce olor a comida caliente hizo que su estomago gruñera. No había nadie en la habitación y por lo que podía ver tampoco en toda la casa, lo que le dijo que Tsunade ya había ido al bosque y Jiraiya ya estaba en el campo de entrenamiento junto con todos los hombres de armas del Laird Minato.**

**Comió un poco de todo y salió hacia el aire libre, una extraña sensación se apodero de su pecho en cuanto el cielo le cubrió la cabeza. Un trueno resonó en su cabeza como un vago recuerdo de sus sueños. Se tapo la cabeza con un chal pesado y se dirigió hacia el castillo corriendo. La lluvia ya empezaba de nuevo.**

**En la gran cocina ya no había nadie excepto por una pequeña cuna en la cual se encontraba un bebe con el cabello negro como la noche y los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida. El pequeño gorgoteo de gusto en cuanto la tuvo a la vista y alzo sus manitas pidiéndole que lo levantara.**

**-Estas cansado de estar todo el día encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, ¿verdad?- tomo al niño por debajo de las axilas y lo elevo lo más alto que le permitieron sus brazos. -Eres todo un varoncito muy atractivo- dijo con alegría en sus ojos.**

**-Gracias- Desde el umbral de la puerta Sakura había estado observando la escena. Aquella extraña muchacha había entrado a la cocina y se había dejado atraer imparablemente hacía su hijo. Le agradaba la forma en como Hinata acuno a su hijo en los brazos. -Veo que te gustan los bebes-**

**Hinata asintió con la cabeza, acomodo mejor al niño en sus brazos y le sonrió. El pequeño infante le contesto con una pequeña mueca y para luego distraerse con un sartén que colgaba desde el techo de la cocina.**

**-Veo que a Itachi le agradas-**

**-Es el nombre del bebe- Sakura asintió con una media sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-Era el nombre de su hermano-**

**-oh...- Sakura se acerco hacia Hinata y le quito delicadamente el niño de los brazos para estrecharlo contra su pecho. Hinata envidiaba la paz cálida que el bebe le ofrecía a Sakura con ese gesto.**

**- Fue hace mucho, pero él era importante para Sasuke-**

**Ella sabía que Sasuke era aquel hombre alto de hombros anchos y cabello oscuro que siempre acompañaba a Naruto, a pesar que a su alrededor su relación se veía incomoda e insegura y algo en lo que conocía de Sakura es que tenía la misma atmosfera que su esposo cuando se llegaba a encontrar con Naruto.**

**-Es un bello niño, algún día será muy apuesto. Estoy segura- Sakura le agradeció con gesto de la cabeza y coloco al niño de nuevo en la cuna, el pequeño se entretuvo ahora con un pendiente que había logrado arrebatar de las orejas de su madre.**

**-Si estoy segura- bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño, dando por finalizada la conversación.**

**-Vamos Naruto, tu puedes hacer más que eso-**

**Naruto mantenía ligeramente inclinada la espalda, producto del cansancio acumulado durante las últimas noches en vela. Pero como podía evitar pasar las noches de esa manera cuando en cuanto cerraba los ojos la bella figura casi mágica de Hinata le llenaba la cabeza.**

**-ya esta bien- la voz de Jiraiya retumbo por el campo -Dejen las armas y a comer. Un murmullo de voces y uno que otro golpe de espadas renovaron el bullicio.**

**-Lo sé- dijo Naruto a su amigo Kiba quien le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada desde el otro lado del círculo que había formado durante la pelea. Bajo la espada y se recargo en ella. -no he podido dormir en varias noches-**

**-ya veo, pero esa no es escusa y lo sabes, Naruto- El aludido solo asintió con la cabeza. -¿Esa mítica chica de la que no quieres hablar sigue persiguiéndote en sueños?- pregunto con una sonrisa aun más sarcástica mientras que se acercaba a su compañero -Dime por que no la buscas le subes las faldas y la tomas ahí donde te encuentres-**

**Naruto miro con la frente arrugada del enojo. Shino, otro hombre de armas de Konoha y que los había estado acompañando desde hace rato, también se acerco a Naruto.**

**-Vamos, Naruto ninguna mujer se te negaría...bueno al menos no es Sakura- Naruto miro aun más enojado al hijo de los Inuzuka.**

**-Kiba hay algunas veces en que deseo verte muerto con todos tus sesos de fuera, solo por lo idiota que eres- kiba solo sonrió aun más, era parte de su camarería que permitía que entre ellos se dijeran tales cosas.**

**-yo pienso que tal vez debería acercarte a ella, no tan salvajemente como Kiba dice, pero...- Kiba miro a Shino con los ojos iluminados en la expectación.**

**-Tu crees que sería buena idea- La pregunta estaba dirigida a Shino, aunque eso no evitaba que Kiba también respondiera.**

**-Claro que si- Golpeó con la palma abierta en la espalda de Naruto, haciendo que la espada de este se hundiera en el suelo húmedo.**

**-yo creo que lo peor que puede pasar es solo que se niegue, lo que no creo que suceda-**

**-él tiene razón, Naruto. Deberías intentar hablar con ella- claro que no le decía que su verdadera intención era descubrir quien era la moza que le robaba el sueño al que una vez se le había declarado el hombre con la menor intención de volver a enamorarse de toda Konoha.**

**¿Quien era la mujer que hacía que Naruto se comportara como un crío puberto que ha descubierto a su primera doncella? ¿Quién era la que hacía que Naruto se moviera incomodo de un lado al otro tratando de reducir la tensión en sus ijares que no lo dejaba tranquilo? ¿Quien era la chica que hacía que Naruto se olvidara de la fría Sakura, que tanto daño le había hecho?**

**Y ahora que parecía que Naruto por fin se animaría, la idea de saber quien era la afortunada en captar la atención del rubio hacia que su sonrisa ya grande se ensanchara aun más.**

**Los tres hombres se sentaron bajo un enorme sauce que se mantenía uniendo sus raíces con el arroyo que cruzaba unos metro más allá. El agua cristalina invadía ahora los vientos con su tranquilo sonido de movimiento. A lo lejos se podía observar un grupo de jóvenes mujeres que cargaban la comida para los hombres, unas cargaban grandes canastas llenas de comida caliente, otras cargaban enorme ollas y bolsas de agua llenas del delicioso hidromiel que les encantaba a los guerreros de Konoha.**

**Muriéndose de hambre Kiba le obligo a gritos a una mujer que se acercara a su grupo y le repartieran la comida. Naruto se abstuvo de ingerir bocado cuando una dulce carcajada femenina le llamo la atención. Dirigió su vista hacia un pequeño grupo de mujeres que cargaba una gran olla humeante sujetada a cuatro enormes estacas por las cuales era cargado entre unas seis jóvenes y entre ellas sobresalía a aquella con la piel clara y el cabello largo y negro como el cielo nocturno.**

**-de verdad que te pasa Ino- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y atuendo rosado. Su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la ojos perla. Tenía una sonrisa maravillosa que esta dirigida solo al hombre que las acompañaba.**

**-Hinata, Tenten e Ino, tengan más cuidado con ese lado, el caldo se puede derramar- Atajo el hombre de pelo castaño y ojos de un azul tan claro, algo parecidos a Hinata. Su nombre era Neji, su origen era desconocidos por todos, nadie ignoraba sus palabras y sus grandes poderes. Por un momento Naruto pensó que aquel hombre tenía un gran parecido a la dulce mujer a la que no podía sacar de su cabeza.**

**Hinata tropezó con una roca y un poco del caldo que cargaban cayó al suelo. De repente el peso que hasta ahora había estado cargando en las manos desapareció. A su lado se encontraba Naruto quien la había ayudado sin que ella se diera cuenta y le había arrancado la carga de las manos.**

**-Naruto- Su voz fue casi un susurro, una brisa frágil e intangible, pero a Naruto le pareció el canto celestial de ángeles. Su nombre pronunciado por la dulce melodía de la voz de Hinata le contagio de una cálida alegría**

**-Déjame ayudarte.- murmuro entonces él. Tomando la carga con uno de sus fuertes brazos, mientras que la otra la recargaba en la espalda de la femenina entre los omoplatos. Notando el calor que mutuamente se transmitían Hinata guio incondicionalmente a Naruto entre los campos de entrenamiento hasta la base donde dejarían caer el pesado traste y su contenido.**

**-Muchas gracias, Na... Naruto-**

**Naruto aparto la mano de ella, pero así como un sonrojo cubría imparable el rostro de Hinata una sonrisa adornaba el de Naruto.**

**-No ha sido nada, Hinata- Se paso la mano por el cabello y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente cubierto de sudor y polvo, y que lo más seguro es que apestara como un león enjaulado, pero que iba a hacer, eran gajos de su oficio. -yo... yo debo de oler muy mal, ¿verdad?- una sonrisa de vergüenza subió a sus labios.**

**Hinata levanto el rostro para verlo. Luego negó con un movimiento de la cabeza y volvió a bajar para ver la tierra.**

**-Es normal que huelas así, estabas entrenando.- chocaba ambos dedos índices uno contra el otro en un movimiento de timidez, al verlo Naruto sintió como su corazón se encogía por ella. Como era posible que aquella mujer cuyo cuerpo, del que estaba más que seguro, era casi un diosa reencarnada y que cuyo corazón era más bondadoso que el de ningún otro, podría sonrojarse y tener tal timidez. ¿Que hacia ella que hacía que su corazón bombardeara constantemente contra su pecho?**

**-gracias, Hinata. No cualquier mujer entendería eso- Naruto conocía perfectamente a ese tipo de mujeres, Sakura había sido una de ellas. -Dime cenarías hoy conmigo-**

**Hinata lo miro confundida.**

**-Siempre ceno contigo, con tus padres y Jiraiya y Tsunade, todos en la misma mesa- dijo ella.**

**- a eso no me refiero- tomo de la mano a Hinata y la aparto de todas las demás muchachas que la habían acompañado hasta ese momento -me refiero a tú y yo solos, Hinata-**

**-¿solos?- el asintió con la cabeza - Pero que pensaran los demás-**

**-Bueno pensaran que yo he sido conquistado por un ángel... no, un hada-**

**-¿un hada? ¿Que clase de hada?-**

**-una hada preciosa, una ninfa maravillosa. Una bella doncella de nombre Hinata-**

**Ella abrió completamente los ojos asombrada, el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones en fuertes respiraciones. Naruto le tomo ambas manos entre las suyas y beso cada nudillo. Miro con los ojos pesados por el deseo y lamió sensualmente el dorso de la mano pequeña.**

**-Hinata, necesito estar ebrio de ti. Me gustas-**

**Estaba ahí parada sin decir nada, sin moverse. Naruto la miraba expectante frente a ella, aun sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas tan grandes a comparación. La piel de ella era suave aunque ambos pares tenían varias cicatrices que las marcaban.**

**-tus manos también tienen cicatrices como las mías- dijo ella notando las marcas en la piel más bronceada de ella -y son más ásperas y grandes que las mías-**

**Naruto la soltó y le dio la espalda. Podía escuchar perfectamente el alegre ambiente que se llevaba a cabo a unos cuantos metros detrás de aquellos árboles, pero dentro de su corazón las palabras de Hinata encapotaban sus oídos.**

**-eso que quiere decir, Hinata-**

**Ella dio un paso a su lado y tomo de nuevo una mano de él entre las suyas.**

**-yo...- tartamudeo un momento -yo quiero decirte que...tus manos y las mías son tan diferentes como nuestras vidas, Naruto- rodeo con sus brazos el brazo de él, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Naruto se sonrojo al sentir los plenos pechos contra sus duros músculos -yo no sé lo que siento.**

**Naruto giro a mirarla, ella se estrecho contra su cuerpo. Ambos, el femenino y masculino se cubrieron de un aura que los hacia sentirse completamente solos, un aura como un escudo que los separaba del resto del mundo. Ya no existía el ruido de una multitud de voces, el sonido del viento o del flujo del agua.**

**-Hinata... -dijo entre labios cuando se inclino a besarla en la coronilla de su cabeza.**

**-Naruto, yo no sé lo que siento, no sé distinguir lo que es el amor completamente porque durante toda mi vida he vivido sola y en el odio. No sabes lo duro que fue desde que recuerdo.-**

**Naruto la apretó aun más contra su pecho, sintiendo la piel delicada de ella, las lagrimas que empañaban ahora su pecho. Sabía que estaba llorando pero no podía evitarlo, él tenía también ganas de llorar, llorar por ella y por él.**

**-Hinata, tal vez sea amor lo que sientes por mi-**

**-no lo sé. ¿Dime como se siente?-**

**-bueno- Naruto la aparto solo lo suficiente para mirarla al rostro. -A veces no puedes dejar de buscar a la persona que quieres o que te gusta- ella asintió con un movimiento enérgico, él sonrió - también no dejas de pensar en esa persona, soñar con ella, de dejar de estar a su lado o por lo menos a su alrededor -ella asintió una vez más y le sonrió.**

**-Eso es lo que siento Naruto, es lo que siento por ti-**

**-Pero es realmente amor- ella cerro sus labios apartando la alegría de sus ojos -Muchas veces lo es si solo quieres estar con esa persona, de estar a su lado o a su alrededor eternamente.**

**La pelinegra abrió la boca asombrada.**

**- es lo que siento, es lo que quiero. ¿Como es que tu puedes saberlo?-**

**Él la volvió a estrechar contra su pecho y la levanto entre sus brazos.**

**-por que es lo que yo también siento- Sus labios se unieron en una danza, Las manos de Hinata estaban reposadas sobre los hombros anchos de él, Naruto la sostenían desde su cintura. Sus labios unidos se acariciaban sin control. Los ojos cerrados, el aliento contenido. Los latidos del corazón sincronizados uno con el otro.**

**El abrió los labios saboreando con la lengua los labios de ella. Hinata sintió como Naruto le acariciaba la boca con la lengua y como mordía levemente sus labios. Estaba ardiendo por dentro y sabía que él también. Era imposible que él no sintiera lo mismo que ella.**

**Ambos estaban flotando en un limbo de burbujas de aire. Repletos de felicidad hasta el leve quejido los saco de su mundo fantástico.**

**Un cuerno rugió surfeando entre el viento y las colinas. Cascos de caballos se oyeron desde la distancia. Las personas corrían a recibir al nuevo invitado mientras que Naruto miraba hacia el este con el rostro serio y la mano de Hinata aún en su mano.**

**¿Quien era aquel señor que llegaba justo en ese momento?**

**Solo podía ver los colores de los plaid que cubrían aquellos bravos cuerpos, eran el amarillo y café. Los colores del clan de la "Arena".**

**-Quien es quien llega, Naruto?- Hinata sonreía a tal invitado. Los celos por una sonrisa inocente inundaron de pesar el corazón del hombre rubio.**

**-Es Gaara del desierto, el laird de la arena- y aunque no lo había mencionado, era el hombre que menos deseaba ver ahora, ahora que tenía a Hinata entre sus manos. Era cuando más deseaba no ser el hijo de su padre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**mmm... bueno aqui actualizando... (¬¬ después de una semana... cof.. cof...)**

**ejem... eto... nada que decir por ahora... y DISFRUTEN SU CAPITULO...!**

**a por cierto... preparensen... **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**start!  
**

Capitulo 7.- Es solo mía.

El ruido de los cascos de los caballos y de una multitud emocionada, llenaban de ruidos alegres y constantes el camino principal de Konoha. Los aldeanos conglomerados formaban casi una multitud de casi más de un centenar de personas.

Se podía apreciar por todos lados a los hombres y mujeres que habían abandonado sus actividades diarias para asistir a dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Desde las puertas a la fortaleza se encontraba Minato acompañado por su esposa Kushina, ambos vestidos con sus mejores ropas y con las sonrisas puestas en sus rostros.

El hombre que iba en la punta de la marcha, desmonto frente al Laird y le sonrió abrazándolo. Minato lo golpeo fraternalmente en la espalda recibiéndolo con cariño casi paternal al joven de cabello de fuego.

Tenía los ojos de un verde tan claro y casi transparente que sobresalía enormemente desde sus oscuras cuencas ensombrecidas por las noches sin sueño. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo con la piel bronceada por el sol y unos cuantos mechones de un color rojo más claros que su demás cabellera y aunque en su rostro no se mostraba ninguna sonrisa se podía leer desde lejos lo contento que estaba.

-Minato, Kushina- Su voz era grave y hasta un poco ronca, pero tan agradable como un instrumento musical para los oídos. -Recibí tu noticia, padrino-

-En nombre de Konoha te agradezco que hallas acudido a mi llamada, Gaara-

-Vamos Minato, los hombres vienen cansados y aun no llega Naruto del campo. Por que no permites que coman y que se refresquen antes de que empiecen a entablar guerras y comentar de fuerzas militares de la historia- A pesar de que el tono que la mujer había utilizada era de forma fuerte y enojada, en su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa pura.

-tienes razón Kushina- rodeo a su mujer por la cintura atrayéndola contra su pecho y aprovecho para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. -Vamos Gaara le pediré a una de la mujeres que te lleven a tu habitación. A ti también Kabuto, adelante-

Un hombre un poco mayor y más moreno desmonto detrás del Laird de la arena.

-Minato, donde se encuentra Naruto- Minato se encogía de hombros, se dio la vuelta e insistió en que los recién llegados lo acompañaran hasta el enorme comedor.

Un poco más allá del campo de entrenamiento una pareja estaba sentada en un tronca caído, las que una vez habían sido las enormes ramas del árbol ahora tocaban desnudas el curso del agua.

-¿Por que no hemos ido con todos los demás?- pregunto la mujer.

El hombre la tenía sentada sobre sus muslos y la rodeaba posesivamente por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello femenino. La mujer le acariciaba los cabellos rubios con ternura.

-No quiero regresar. Todavía no- El hombre aumento un poco más la presión de sus brazos acercando aun más el cuerpo cálido de Hinata contra el suyo propio.

-¿Te sientes mal, Naruto?- Él levanto el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Le encantaba la manera en como ella seguía sonrojándose cada vez que lo miraba, la forma en que sentía que sus ojos de plata lo miraban profundamente. Adoraba la idea de que ella era capaz de saber todo lo que sentía sin que él lo pensara siquiera.

-No, no me siento mal de todo. Es solo que no quiero ver a esa persona-

-Esa persona, es el hombre que acaba de llegar rodeado de guerreros- Él asintió para después volver a hundir la cara en el cuello de ella. -Naruto, ¿esta bien que nos quedemos aquí?-

Naruto negó con la cabeza sin moverse de su lugar. La cálida caricia del cuerpo de la mujer contra su duro cuerpo le encantaba. Sin saberlo, Hinata le curaba las viejas heridas tanto físicas como emocionales con su sola presencia.

-su nombre es Gaara y es casi como un hermano para mi, pero...- ella le acaricio su mano y las encerró entre las suyas, dejo que su cabeza reposara contra su hombro -siento que no puedo verlo, no después de lo que paso hace tres años-

Ella tenía vagas ideas de lo que había sucedido hace tres años, solo sabía que esa situación involucraba de alguna forma a Sakura y a su esposo, pero aun no sabía de como eran en realidad las cosas en ese tiempo. Parte de su corazón le decía que se abstuviera de averiguarlo, pero otra, otra llena de celos que se había percatado de algo que se negaba a si misma, le atizaba a que buscara respuestas.

-¿y que va a pasar con la reunión? Se supone que habría reunión de armas esta noche, ¿no es así?-

Naruto se aparto de ella, poniéndola a ella también.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado al estar junto contigo- Le sujeto del brazo y la atrajo de nuevo contra su cuerpo. -No quiero que te alejes de mi lado, ni que hables con ninguno de los hombres que llegaron hoy, es más no hables con ninguno que no sea yo o Jiraiya-

-Pero Naruto tengo que ayudar con las demás mujeres en la cena, como podre realizar mis actividades si no puedo hablar con ningún hombre-

-entonces tendré que secuestrarte toda la noche, ya te lo había dicho, ¿no lo recuerdas?- beso la palma de Hinata- te quiero toda-

Hinata sonreía abiertamente, le encantaba la forma en que Naruto unía sus labios con los de ella, le encantaba la forma en que le hablaba, el tono de su voz, la cadencia y a cada mirada que él le lanzaba. Realmente no quería apartarse de su lado. Eternamene quería que él, que Naruto, fuera suyo completamente y ella quería ser completamente de él.

-Vamos, pues...- se decidió al final Naruto depositándole una última caricia al borde sus labios. -Mi madre y Tsunade nos han de estar buscando-

-Si tienes razón, le había prometido a Tsunade que le ayudaría con algunas cosas, pero se me ha olvidado con tanto movimiento-

-Hinata- su voz antes cariñosa y juguetona ahora le sonaba seria -Hinata, no quiero que te acerques o le hables al hombre del cabello de fuego. Prométeme que te mantendrás lejos de él-

-Sucede algo malo con esa persona y no me lo quieres decir ¿verdad?-

-No es nada de importancia, cielo. Es solo que de él no me sorprendería nada que se enamorara de ti perdidamente. Eres tan encantadora- La rodeo con sus brazos y la alzo hasta alcanzar sus labios con los suyos propios. -me encanta alzarte de esta manera y que tu cuerpo y el mío encajen tan perfectamente-

Ella sonrojada lo beso una vez más en la mejilla.

-A mi también Naruto- Ella se recargaba sobre sus hombros anchos. Sentía como los brazos de Naruto la sostenían fuertemente y por primera vez en su vida, deseo estar sola con ese hombre a su lado, eternamente.

-No puedo creer que mi padre llegara a este extremo- menciono Naruto mientras que caminaban al pueblo. -Llamarlo para que no ayude me hace pensar en que esto lo que esta sucediendo con La Cascada es serio-

Hinata soltó su mano, quedándose completamente paralizada. Él la miro con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Crees que te estén buscando?- Ella no se movía, Naruto regreso a su lado y la tomo por lo hombros fuertemente -¿Qué es lo que has hecho para que te persigan así?-

No hubo respuesta, mientras que el pánico llenaba a Naruto de una rabia ciega.

-VAMOS, CONTESTAME HINATA- a pesar que la zarandeaba Hinata no reacciono.

Naruto no podía apartar su mirada de los pies de Hinata vencido por la duda, fue entonces en que él levanto el rostro y se encontró con la mirada perla de ella.

Estaba llorando y se agitaba entre sus manos, la soltó y las marcas rojas aparecieron en su piel nívea.

-Yo lo siento, Hinata. Te he hecho daño. Lo lamento- Ella negó con un movimiento enérgico de la cabeza. La tomo nuevamente, ahora con extrema delicadeza y la estrecho contra su pecho. -Perdóname, pero es que no entiendo por que ellos quieren invadir Konoha, hasta ahora no había sido nada serio, hasta que tu...-

-yo no he hecho nada para que ellos me persigan. No entiendo que es lo que buscan, ni lo que quieren. Siempre me mantuve alejada mientras que mi madre vivía y, cuando eso sucedió me encerraron por que decían que era un monstruo-

-Que es eso que sucedió, Hinata- ella levanto su rostro para mirarlo de enfrente. Tomo aire ruidosamente y se dejo caer sollozando a los pies de Naruto. Se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos y se balanceaba de atrás hacia a delante histérica, mientras que gritaba en silencio su dolor.

Naruto se agacho rápidamente a su lado y la envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-Ellos me dijeron que yo era como ella, que una parte de mi era igual a ella- Tomo el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos y se miro en el reflejo de las pupilas celestes. -Decían que mis ojos eran ventanas hacia el infierno, pero tu me miras y no apartas tu vista ¿Acaso no vez el infierno tras mis ojos?- Naruto acaricio los dedos de Hinata sin apártalas de su rostro.

-Yo solo veo todo el dolor que has sufrido- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos decían que mi madre era menos humana de lo que parecía, que toda la culpa la tenía Hiashi- se aparto de Naruto para recargarse contra un árbol cercano. El bosque aun los rodeabas y las voces de la multitud ya habían disminuido hasta convertirse en el ruido normal y cotidiano.

-Hinata no entiendo lo que me dices. ¿Tu madre no era humana? y ¿quien es Hiashi?-

-Hiashi era el abuelo de mi abuela- El rostro femenino estaba húmedo pero ya no había lagrimas nuevas, ahora un serio y dolorido rostro le regresaba la vista al hombre rubio y alto que se encontraba todavía arrodillado en medio del lugar despejado de árboles.

-Hinata que tiene que ver todo esto-

-no lo sé, no sé porque la Cascada me buscarían, nunca fui importante para ellos-

El hombre se puso de pie y estiro una mano hacia la mujer de pelo negro, ella estiro la suya y tomo la del hombre entras las suyas, cálidas y más pequeñas que las de su compañero.

-Tengo miedo, Naruto. Tengo miedo que vengan por mí, de que me encuentren-

-No lo harán, no permitiré que nadie te aparte. Tu eres mía, recuerda- Su mirada delataba su intención, nunca más dejaría que algún hombre o mujer apartara a Hinata de su lado y esa labor comenzaba esta noche, en su propio hogar y es su propia mesa.

Un poco más tarde. Las antorchas brillaban acompañadas por la cálida luz del fuego en el hogar. Las mesas rematadas de comida, aguamiel y voces. Los hombres bebían y hablaban, las mujeres ayudaban en la cocina y los acompañaban en el buen ambiente pero, en medio de todo esto, en la mesa más elevada, no había sonrisas y el ambiente era mucho menos agradable que el resto de los comensales.

Ambos hombres, uno rubio y el otro pelirrojo estaban atentos a cada movimiento que la mujer joven y de pelo oscuro realizaba. El primero miraba embobado a Hinata y con mirada amenazodora al que consideraba casi un hermano y más que un amigo.

-Ya vasta con ustedes dos -Trono la voz de Minato al estrellar su tarro de cerveza contra la mesa. -Es suficiente de mirarse así. Gaara, Naruto ¿Que demonios pasa con ustedes?-

-Nada, padre- Naruto bajo su vista. En la sombra de la cocina Hinata miraba atentamente y fue la única que se dio cuenta del ligero rubor que cubría las mejillas del rubio y sin evitarlo se rio quedamente.

Este era sin duda el día más feliz de su existencia, pues Naruto la quería y quería estar con ella y aunque aquel nuevo individuo le traía la atención con esa mirada verde y taciturna, no podía ni compararlo con su querido Naruto. Si, su querido Naruto, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que quería a ese hombre y tenía la leve idea de que todo estaba comenzando, que a pesar de todo el daño que su corazón había recibido durante años en Cascada, ahora este podía extenderse y crecer para abarcar todo el amor que sentía por ese hombre rubio y tonto.

-Gaara, ¿que tal están las cosas en la Arena?- pregunto Jiraiya al líder del otro pueblo.

-las cosas no pueden estar mejor que ahora, Jiraiya- Se llevo el tarro hacia la boca pero solo lo hizo para ocultar el vistazo dirigido hacia la mujer de pelo negro y largo que le servía en ese momento a Naruto.

Era realmente hermosa, nunca había visto a una mujer así. Ni siquiera en su hogar existía una persona como ella, notaba a su alrededor un aura tenue y calmada, pero estaba coronada por una felicidad que se transmitía a través de su oculta sonrisa y lo más curioso de todo es que sabía muy bien a quien era dirigida tal felicidad y eso lo preocupaba.

-¿Dime Minato, quien es la mujer de pelo oscuro?-

Minato miro hacia Hinata que se dirigía ahora hacia la cocina.

-Su nombre es Hinata, mi hijo la rescato de unos hombres de la Cascada. Jiraiya y Tsunade la han adoptado-

-En serio, de la cascada... y que no son ellos los que están atacando a tu pueblo-

-Eso es verdad, últimamente me he estado preguntando si no tendrá alguna relación entre estas dos cosas-

-Tal vez si exista- Gaara miro directamente hacia Naruto- Parece que Naruto empieza a interesarse en ella-

-no lo creo, pero como me encantaría que eso sucediera. Desde Sakura Naruto ha cerrado su corazón a las mujeres. Ni siquiera con su madre habla libremente-

-¿Que tanto sabes de ella, entonces?-

-Eso también me preocupa, no sé nada de ella-

Las nubes cubrían la luna llena y solo un pequeño resplandor sobresalía en el cielo aterciopelado. El viento corría vertiginoso en la torre abierta del norte del castro de Konoha. Un hombre miraba, vigilante del sueño de sus hombres, mujeres y niños, mientras que el viento libremente jugaba con sus rubios cabellos.

-Naruto sabía que te encontraría aquí- Gaara se acercaba lentamente hacia Naruto. -Dime hermano que es lo que haces-

-Solo veo en la noche, no he podido dormir desde hace un par de días. ¿Y tu?-

-Tu sabes que raras veces duermo- Naruto hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza -Pero tu, Naruto eres el que me preocupa, tu padre me ha contado que aún no le hablas a las mujeres-

-Eso no es verdad, le hablo a mi madre y a la vieja Tsunade-

-Pero a las mujeres jóvenes no, ¿verdad?- Naruto se giro hacia Gaara, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro que hablo con las mujeres jóvenes y una en especial...- Pasó al lado del pelirrojo y se perdió en la oscuridad de la escalera.

-Así que si siente cierta atracción hacia esa mujer.- Sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos verdes claro.

-Como has podido Gaara, te he visto-

Naruto agarraba fuertemente a Gaara por los hombros.

-Como te has atrevido hacerle eso a Hinata-

-que es lo que he hecho exactamente eh?-

Las personas que los rodeaban los miraban impactados tratando de descubrir cual había sido la razón de que los dos hombres frente a ellos estuvieran en tal actitud.

Gaara miraba tanto a Naruto como al resto de la multitud como si nada tuviera importancia, manteniendo así un aura taciturna y exasperante que irritaba seriamente a un y muy enojado Naruto.

-Gaara, ¿Como te has atrevido?-

-Me he atrevido por que yo también siento deseos de esa mujer de la Cascada, ¿o puedes tu culparme por haberme enamorado de la moza?-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gaara sonrió, divertido por la expresión de sorpresa, pánico y desesperacion que mostraba la cara de Naruto.

Por primera vez, Naruto golpeo a Gaara en su viril rostro. La sangre fluía desde su nariz y a pesar de que varios hombres, entre ellos Kiba y Kankuro sostenían a Naruto, otros lo alentaban a que continuara con tal violencia.

-Naruto, ¿como te has atrevido a golpear a Gaara de esa manera?- La voz de Sakura resonó por toda el camino desde la entrada de su hogar. Al parecer había estado observando desde un comienzo acompañado de Sasuke. Este último mantenía una expresión sin aparente asombro o disgusto, su mirada era la imitación perfecta de un rostro en mármol tallada.

-Sakura- La mujer se acercaba rápidamente en largas zancadas hasta Naruto. Obligo a este a que retrocediera y lo miro seriamente.

-Eres un idiota, Gaara es un aliado de tu padre, ¿como te atreves a golpear a alguien así?-

Sakura apuntaba a Naruto, regañándolo por su acción violenta de hace un momento.

En estas tierras la violencia era muy poco común entre los miembro de un mismo bando, ya que las áridas tierras norteñas del país provocaban que los pastos y las zonas verdes estuvieran más alejadas unas de otras, por lo tanto el saqueo y el contrabando eran actividades comunes entre pueblos enemigos y por esa misma razón se valoraban más a los camaradas de un mismo bando.

-Has visto Naruto ha golpeado al dragón de la arena- murmuro una mujer a su esposo.

-todo por esa mujer de la cascada.

-Si...- asintió a su esposo enérgicamente

-Es que se ha vuelto loco-

-Quiere provocarnos la muerte-

-Es lo mismo de la otra vez, Naruto se deja llevar por las mujeres y los celos.-

-Solo es un idiota-

-Si... solo un idiota, no se como su padre lo aguanta-

Las gentes alrededor comenzaron a murmurar sobre Naruto y la tensión del ambiente se hacia más sofocante. Quería correr pero eso solo lo hacia ver como un cobarde. Nadie comprendía lo que el sentía, nadie se daba cuenta que la victima realmente era el.

Quería correr encontrarse entre sus brazos, abrazarla y encontrar consuelo contra su cálida piel nívea, quería estar con su adorada Hinata. Pero no podía, ahora no. Tenía que defenderse para no manchar su nombre y el de su padre.

-Yo...- trato de defenderse, pero las personas no paraban de murmurar -ALTO- grito enérgicamente, haciendo que por un momento la multitud se girara hacia él y se quedaran en silencio.

-Yo...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar tan siquiera la frase las personas volvieron a interrumpirlo. La desilusión y desesperación se aglomeraron en su corazón e ignorado bajo la vista al suelo ocultando el dolor de ser ignorado por su pueblo.

Una suave brisa acaricio su piel, levantando muy poco un mechón de cabello rubio que le caía sobre la frente. La calidez del viento hizo que un sentimiento nostálgico lo inundara, levanto la vista y desde el bosque una multitud de ruidos de la fauna animal se escuchaba, coreado desde el fondo por el ruido del manto acuático del lago.

Las personas, todas las que se habían reunido ahí, y que ya eran más de dos tercios de la comunidad total, miraron hacia dirección del bosque.

Desde las sombras y los rayos del luz proyectados entre el follaje verde del habitad, varios perfiles animales fueron reconocidos alrededor de un perfil humano.

Naruto, se acaricio la cicatriz en forma de espiral que tenía a la altura del ombligo, notando así la tibieza que esta tomaba como si esperara ansioso la sombra que se acercaba desde el espeso bosque.

**Si lo sé, querran matarme... T.T... pero no lo hagan o si no, no habrá capi nuevo...**

**y descuiden lo subo el miercoles sin falta, a eso de la tarde... (no se preocupen)...**

**a por cierto... me han dicho que teng cierto complejo por los rubios ustedes saben , Naruto, Tamaki (ouran host), y mi más reciente complejo... Alemania (hetalia)... jejej lo más extraño del asunto que no me atraen para nada los reales... ¬¬´**

**Bien eso es todo por el momento... Hasta el  
**

**Proximo capi...**

**Abiyasha!  
**


	8. Que le hiciste a Hinata Pt 1

**Bueno, como sabran ya no tengo perdon... terde demasiado para mi gusto en subir este capi, pero la verdad y dejenme tratar de escusarme, batalle mucho para terminarlo. ¿porque? ok, sufri un serio y mal momento como para quedarme sin ideas y es que a mi me dan oleadas, es decir, una temporada estoy escribiendo de todo, actualizo y escribo bien, pero de repente, solo me inspiro para dibujar o leer... caso que últimamente me ha tocado. Además que a todo eso hay que sumarle que estoy en temporada de tareas y examenes en la uni ¬¬...**

**Pero bien aqui el capitulo 8 que como la historia tratada en este estara dividido en varias partes...**

**Sin más demora, aqui el capi...  
**

Capitulo 8.- ¿Que le hiciste a Hinata? Parte 1

La tarde se había llevado con más calma, ahora que todo el mundo estaba ocupado con sus actividades. La lluvia acababa de terminarse después de todo un día de tormenta.

Oh como deseaba Naruto hace aun lado todas esas actividades que lo mantenían alejado de su tímida y cálida Hinata. Era como sin ella, el aire se hiciera pesado e irrespirable, fue entonces que lo vio.

Al fondo del campo Gaara pasaba enfurecido y tras él lo seguía de cerca su hermano Kankuro. Uno hubiera pensado que eso fuera normal, pero algo le decía a Naruto que no podía dejar de pensar que Gaara no esta de muy buen acuerdo con él desde lo de Sakura. Sin tan solo Gaara, su gran amigo de aventuras, se diera cuenta que él ya había cambiado, que no era aquel chiquillo enamorado, perdido completamente por las faldas de una..., ¿por que la gente se volvía ciega y solo miraba sus errores, es que acaso ellos nunca se habían equivocado y habían pecado?. ¿Que acaso él, por tener esa marca que lo hacia un poco más bestia, no seguía siendo humano y que se volvía a enamorar de una mujer, una tan bella y cálida como Hinata, él estaba más que seguro que ella no le traicionaría, ni lo dejaría de lado. Pero la gente estaba tan ciega, ellos insistían en que Hinata y él volverían a traer ese duro recuerdo y hacerlo real nuevamente.

Pero que importaba ahora lamentarse, lo hecho estaba hecho y no había remedio alguno para tal cosa. Dejo sacar el aire cansando y se dirigía a las cocinas donde cierta linda mujer lo estaría esperando con un plato humeante de rico y delicioso caldo.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla rodeada de mujeres que trabajan igualmente e arduo. La vieja Tsunade le sonreía desde su asiento invitándolo a que tomara asiento a su lado. Naruto así lo hizo.

-Ya has terminado con tus obligaciones, Naruto- Él asintió. Una mujer le sirvió en una copa de bronce un poco de Hidromiel que le suavizo la garganta -Sabes dicen por ahí, que andas tras mi linda Hinata, ¿Es eso cierto?- Naruto se giro hacia ella, encarando su mirada con la de ella.

-así es, abuela- La mujer tomo la copa de la mano de Naruto y bebió un poco.

-Ya veo y que me dices de Sakura-

-¿Sakura, ella que tiene que ver en todo esto?-

-Aun la amas-

-Como podría amarla, ella es la mujer de Sasuke- La mujer se en congio de hombros.

-Y que importa que así sea. Nadie te culparía, Naruto pues originalmente ella iba a se tu mujer-

-Eso puede ser en parte cierto, Tsunade, pero has olvidado algo.-

-¿Que?- Naruto dejo de mirarla y por lo contrario clavo sus ojos en la espalda femenina de Hinata.

-Mi corazón estaba roto después de lo de Sakura que todo el amor que una vez sentí por ella, ha sido drenado, pero cuando apareció Hinata, era como si el dique que habitaba mi pecho hubiera sido parchado y llenado nuevamente. Ahora con un líquido más claro y más cálido, como las aguas termales- En ese momento Hinata, impulsada por la vista fija de Naruto, se giro. Sonrió de una manera cálida hacia Tsunade y de un segundo para otro todo en ella cambio, ahora era una mujer perdidamente enamorada y así era la imagen que proyectaba al mirar a los ojos de Naruto.

Tsunade advertía claramente la corriente de mutuo amor entre ellos, pero había algo más. Una unión invisible para todos, menos para ella misma. Era como si el mismo centro del alma de Naruto llamara irresistiblemente al alma de Hinata. Fue entonces, que la mujer mayor, se dio cuenta que algo, algo muy poderoso estaba surgiendo.

-La cena ya esta servida Tsunade- en que momento Jiraiya había entrado en la cocina, no importaba sino la impresión que se había llevado al encontrarse con una mujer joven que miraba apasionadamente a un hombre joven y como Tsunade no quitaba la mirada sobre estos dos anteriores. ¿A caso su mujer podía ver más allá de las simples apariciencias y si era así que es lo que había visto?

-Oh Jiraiya, ¿en que momento has llegado? -El hombre mayor beso castamente a su mujer en la frente.

-Hace un momento, pero debiste de estar tan concentrada en Naruto y Hinata que no te diste cuenta-

-Se ha notado tanto-

-solo yo me hubiera dado cuenta, Tsunade-

-Solo tu, ¿Por que será?- Ella sonrió mostrándole la mano, él se la tomo instintivamente y se la beso.

-Por que yo veo todo lo que tu haces, mi amada-  
-Vamos, no empiecen aquí, aun es temprano-  
La gran cocina ya estaba siendo asaltada por un gran numero de hombres que llegaban para comer y regresar a su últimas actividades.

-Es que una pareja de enamorado no pueden hablarse amorosamente en la mesa antes de comer-

-yo no digo que no puedan hablar así, pero tratar de hacerlo en la privacidad de su cabaña, aquí nos arruinan el almuerzo a todos-

Las risas no pudieron evitarse, solo lograron que las espaldas tanto de Jiraiya y Tsunade se pusieran rígidas, como las de cierta pareja nueva que habían estado a punto de decirse cosas muy parecidas.

Las puertas que daban hacia el jardín se abrieron rápidamente y un par de hombres entraron por ellas, entre ellos se encontraban Gaara y Kankuro.

-¿Que es lo que pasa ahí afuera?-pregunto Jiraiya aun sosteniendo la mano de Tsunade entre las suyas.

-Otra vez los vientos están soplando muy fuerte- dijo uno de los hombres - ni siquiera se puede ver más allá de nuestros pies-

A pesar que todos lo hombres recién llegado tomaron asiento y dejaban que sus respiraciones se calmaran, Gaara se quedo quieto en su lugar solo observando fijamente a la mujer que había escapado de la cascada.

Por un instante Hinata se giro así él e impulsada por un rayo de amabilidad le sonrió al líder de la Arena. Él hombre pelirrojo solo le dio la espalda y se sento muy cerca de Naruto, tan cerca que sus codos chocaban una y otra vez mientras comían.

-Gaara, que piensas. Crees que estos vientos significan algo- El aludido miro hacia la dirección de las mujeres y fijo su vista nuevamente en Hinata.

-No lo sé, posiblemente- No podía evitar sentir que algo no estaba bien con respecto a esa muchacha. Claro no podía olvidar que por afuera era una mujer común y corriente, pero cuando miraba en esos ojos, tan claros, casi como un manantial, en su pecho había una sensación de que por más humana que se viera ella no encajaba con todo el resto. Pero esa noche algo había cambiado, lo sabía como cuando uno sabe que algo no esta bien, ósea por puro instinto.

¿Quien era esa mujer? y por que nadie se daba cuenta que algo entre Naruto y ella esta sucediendo y aumentando tanto de tamaño que de un momento a otro ocuparía toda la habitación. Él era el único que se daba cuenta. No, sabia perfectamente, por las miradas de complicidad que la mujer, a la que todos llamaban como Tsunade, también sentía lo mismo o por lo menos algo muy parecido.

Gaara aun no se daba cuenta que posiblemente el cariño que se expresaban mutuamente Naruto y Hinata pudiera ser verdadero. Es decir, que acaso creía que ninguna mujer estaba destinada para Naruto.

-Gaara, deja ya de estar mirándolos fijamente-

Kankuro le palmeo fraternalmente la espalda de tal manera que Gaara termino inclinado hacia el frente.

-No es lo que tu piensas, Kankuro-

-Claro que es lo que pienso, o es que crees que no me he dado cuenta en tu mirada de odio que le lanza a cada instante a la joven moza-

Tomo asiento a su lado y rápidamente fue atenido por una mujer que le sirvió un poco de cerveza local. Kankuro que era un hombre enorme y corpulento piñizco a la mujer en su trasero y la mujer ni ofendida ni apenada, le devolvió la caricia acaricindoles el glúteo.

-Me encantan las mujeres de Konoha, hermanito. Aquí ellas no le tienen miedo a los hombres grandes- rio ruidosamente atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Se hermano, que tanto en la hoja como en la Arena, las mujeres no te hacen falta en tus pieles-

-Ja, eso es verdad y sabes que es lo que creo...- Gaara se encogió solamente de hombros -Creo que a ti falta una buena revolcada con alguna mujer. Deberías de conseguirte una, es más si quieres...-  
-No gracias, puedo arreglármelas solo- ataco el pelirrojo al moreno.

-No lo dudo- Termino por añadir el hombre de más de dos metros de altura.

En ese preciso instante a más de un día de viaje en caballo, varios hombres vestidos de negro se reunían frente a su señor, convocados para una guerra sin cuartel que se avecinaba.

-Alguien sabe para que nos ha convocado en esta noche tan horrenda- Pregunto un hombre de pelo tan pálido que parecía blanco.

-No- respondió otro secamente. A las sombras dos hombres más hablaban quedamente.

Nadie en la sala apartaba la mano de la empuñadura de sus espadas, atadas firmemente al cinto de sus caderas y a pesar de todo, los casi diez hombres ahí reunidos parecían estar perfectamente preparados para ir a un asalto a pesar que nada de eso podía realizarse bajo el aguacero que caía en ese preciso momento, era más bien como si obviaran el cálido destello del fuego y en cambio fueran las luces de un ardor incontrolable de sed de sangre.

-Es que pretende tenernos aquí sentados sin hacer nada-

-Ya es suficiente, yo me largo- exclamo uno de pelo negro y tonos azueles. A este hombre en particular se le conocía como el tiburón de las praderas, porque una vez que se tomaba un blanco, este serie completamente "devorado". De sus victimas usualmente solo quedaban fragmentos de lo que una vez fueron.

-Vamos Kisame, se un poco más paciente- murmuro casi imperceptiblemente un hombre pelirrojo, al parecer el hombre más joven en toda la sala.

-Sasori...- un hombre ya mayor entro en la sala en ese preciso momento. Tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche y se tapaba más de la mitad del rostro con pañuelo, dejando solo el fino y letal brillo en su ojo derecho.

Conocido como el señor Laird de la Cascada, Madara era conocido nada y nada menos que por su crueldad en el campo de batalla y a pesar de sus años, los hombres que se reunían ahí jamás se atreverían a enfrentarse abiertamente contra él. El ultimo que lo había intentandado, un hombre de la hoja llamado Itachi, había fracasado. Si Itachi, había tratado de infiltrarse tras sus líneas para conseguir información como espía, pero cual había sido su suerte que fue descubierto y ejecutado en ese instante. Para ellos, solo había sido como el piquete de un mosquito tras la oreja, es decir lo suficiente doloroso como para creerse doloroso, pero lo insipientemente peligroso como para tomarse en cuenta, pero para Konoha había sido un momento de mucha pena y desdicha, más para aquellos que pertenecían a su círculo de cercanos.

-Madara, ¿que es lo que necesitas de nosotros?- Pregunto Kisame haciéndose a un lado para permitir entrar a Madara hasta el centro de la sala, donde una silla y una pequeña más baja se encontraban esperándolo.

-Bien, Kisame. -Espero a que todos los hombres formaran un a media luna frente a él y antes de que comenzara, espero a que todos ellos pusieran sus ojos sobre él con la expectación de un monologo próximo. Entonces Madara carraspeo -Le he declarado la guerra a Konoha-

Los hombres se giraron a verse una a otros. Los murmullos y conversaciones llenaron rápidamente la habitación.

-Silencio- exclamo un joven rubio que había entrado siguiendo de cerca a Madara.

Los hombres callaron inmediatamente. Madara pasó la vista cansada por cada uno de los rostros de sus espectadores.

-Deidara, entrégales los sobres- Deidara, aquel joven rubio, saco de uno de los baúles varios sobres blancos. -Quiero que sigan las instrucciones que están escritas en cada uno de los sobres- Sonrió de medio lado, del lado.

Al otro día.

-Hinata- la mujer mayor miro a su "hija" dormir, y sin pensarlo le aparto un mechón de su frente. La joven se movía entre sueños y sonrió tras la cálida caricia materna.

-Tsunade, déjala esta cansada- Jiraiya rodeo con un brazo fuerte a sus esposa. -Ha sido un día cargado de emociones para ella, ¿no lo crees?-

-Claro que lo creo- sonrió- mira que Naruto y ella...-

-Si quien iba a creer que algo así sucediera, y tan pronto-

Los "padres" miraron por última vez a Hinata, decidiendo al final que la dejarían dormir un par de horas extras, después de todo aún era nueva.

Nadie se dio cuenta que tras las sombras un hombre se movía en extremo silencio, ni como este vigilaba completamente los movimientos que la dulce durmiente realizaba.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba recorriendo la pequeña casa. Atravesó la pequeña distancia y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el le tapo la boca con una mano grande y callosa por el uso de la espada.

-Ahora veamos quien eres en realidad, pequeña conejita-

Ella se movía inquieta sin poder liberarse de los brazos que la tenían atada contra su cintura. Sintió como él tomaba la empuñadura de su espada y el golpeo en la cien derecha. No supo nada más.

¿Corto?... lo sé, pero pronto vendra más... adios... con cariño Abiyasha...!


	9. que le hiciste a hinata pt2

**Lamento mucho el retraso, pero estoy llena de tareas, es fin de curso y los maestros se estrenan en este momento...**

**Bien si más preambulos, disfruten del capi...**

Cuando volvió a despertarse, se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro y una oleada tras otra oleada de temor fue azotándola hasta llevarla a la orilla de una locura irreversible.

-Sáquenme por favor- grito, ignorando que el grito en si le raspaba la garganta -Por favor yo no he hecho nada-

El ruido de un bisagra alerto a Hinata quien se quedo quieta en un segundo tratando de que su vista se acostumbrara rápido a la penumbra.

-No podrás salir de aquí, mujer de la Cascada-

-Yo no... No he hecho nada, ¿Porque me encierras?-

-Mujer- Una voz varonil, de tonalidad dura y armoniosa al mismo tiempo fue acercándose. -Son muchos los pecados que sobre ti pesan, y aunque me gusta pensar que soy justo, muchos de ellos son regalos de tus viejos padres-

Al fin, Hinata pudo contemplar el perfil de su captor, proyectada sobre la traslucida y casi invisible luz de la entrada. Un hombre, no muy diferente a cualquier otro se encontraba justo a tres pasos frente a ella.

-No... Entiendo...- Alcanzo a murmura antes de que de un rápido movimiento, este le diera alcance y alargara una mano hacia ella. Tomo un abundante mechón de su negro cabello y se lo llevo a los labios, besándolo.

-Lo entenderás en su momento, dulce Hinata. Lo entenderás en su momento-

Las horas pasaban en Konoha de una velocidad imperceptible, el día se hizo noche y el aire cálido se hizo frio. Las vueltas enfurecidas que aquel hombre rubio daba alrededor de todo lo que conocía lo hacían rabiar de angustia, dolor y pánico sin poder remediarlo.

¿Donde estaba ella? ¿Quién la había apartado de su lado cuando por fin había vuelto amar? ¿Volverían a traicionarlo, de dejarlo a un lado? y al recordar la suave y delicada sonrisa de Hinata se negaba a creer que ella lo abandonaría, estaba cien por ciento seguro que ella le sería fiel hasta el final del mundo, ¿peor donde estaba ella?

-Naruto, déjala por un momento- murmuro una voz femenina desde el umbral de una de las casas por donde en ese mismo momento iba pasando Naruto. -Tal vez también te ha abandonado como lo hacen todas-

-Maldita Rin. ¿Como te a través a hablarme de esa manera, moza inútil?-

-Ja- se burlo ella dando un paso en su dirección y echándose un chal oscuro y pesado sobre los hombros -Ustedes los hombres no saben nada, las mujeres somos capaces de todo, hasta de engañar a un simple corderito, quitarle toda la "lana" y dejarlo en cualquier segundo que desaseamos-

-Habla por ti, mujer serpiente- Naruto escupió a sus pies. -Hinata es diferente y yo también lo soy de Sasuke- La relajada expresión de Rin cambio inmediatamente tras a haber sido mencionado el Uchiha.

-¿Y que tienes tu de diferente de él, o ella de mi, ehh?- Le grito ahora enfurecida con las marcas de una furia dibujadas en su normalmente liso rostro.

-Hay muchas cosas que tu corazón amargo no te deja ver, pero de ella, ella es para mí la imagen de lo que es bueno y noble. ¿No eres nadie para entenderlo, Rin?-

-Es verdad- dijo ya más relajada- que mi corazón es amargo como la peor bilis que puedes probar, pero aun así me ha permitido ver más allá que cualquier ojo humano y lo que he visto en ella no pertenece a este lugar-

Naruto hizo que su caballo diera una vuelta antes de marcharse.

-Oye mis palabras, sello, ella no es lo que vez y más de lo que puedas creer-

-Eso ya lo veremos- grito él al alejarse de ella a un trote veloz.

-Naruto, detente- grito Jiraiya saliendo este del edificio principal de la Konoha.

-Que sucede Jiraiya- Se apeo del caballo y se acerco aun sosteniendo las correas del corcel entre el puño derecho.

-Ha llegado Kakashi con buenas noticias-

-Son de Hinata- el hombre mayor asintió con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza. -Donde se encuentra él en este momento-

-Bueno pues se le ha llevado a comer, debe de estar en este momento el gran comedor-

-Gracias maestro- le tendió las riendas al hombre, le palmeo rápidamente en el hombro y salió corriendo entre las puertas del castillo.

-Kakashi- grito desde el umbral, haciendo que el hombre aludido se girara deprisa derramando su copa de vino en los pantalones.

-Maldita sea Naruto- murmuro este enojado -Por que no permites que un hombre entre calor después de una dura jornada y encima haces que me tire el vino en las piernas-

-Vamos, en eso yo no tengo la culpa, es que tal vez esa manía de cubrirte la cara te ha vuelto chocho, tanto que no te permite sostener correctamente la copa.- Sin querer Naruto había sonreído, sonrisa que se desvaneció al aparecer Hinata en sus pensamientos.

Kakashi capto de inmediato el cambio que se había producido en Naruto.

-Tengo entendido que alguien se ha llevado a la moza de la Cascada ¿No?-

Naruto tomo asiento a su lado y lo tomo por la muñeca, apretándolo fuertemente.

-Entiende de una vez Kakashi, ella no pertenece más a la Cascada-

Kakashi logro zafarse del agarre de una fuerte sacudida y miro ceñudo a Naruto, pero este parecía que había perdido interés en él, por que había bajado la cabeza casi hasta quedar a un par de centímetros por arriba de la mesa, con ambos brazos extendidos sobre esta.

-Vamos, Naruto. Tu sabes que...-

-Si lo sé. Sé que ella no era muy bien tratada en esa aldea, pero no dejan de sus orígenes aunque a ti no te agrade la idea-

EL rubio no reacciono.

-Esta bien, se a que has venido a interrumpir mi comida, mocoso...- Un mujer de cabello castaño y un paño en la cabeza se acerco a ellos con una jarra de hidromiel y un plato repleto de carne de cerdo asada. -Oh Ayane lo has conseguido...-

La mujer le sonrió a Kakashi y este le cerró su único ojo visible.

-Ya sabes que mi padre, a mi, no me niega nada. Kakashi-

-Si pero no todos contamos con un padre que sea el cocinero principal de Konoha, Ayane-

-Bueno eso es verdad, pero si llegaras temprano como la gente normal, tal vez alcanzarías a servirte todo lo que quisieras sin tener que mediar por terceros...-

-Ja, estas en lo cierto, pero déjame decirte que yo venía desde la casa de mi abuela y...-

-Vamos Kakashi, creo que Ayane ya se sabe esa historia- Ayane asintió con la cabeza- ¿Ves?-

La mujer aprovecho ese segundo de silencio para dejar su pesada carga sobre la mesa pulida de madera.

-Kakashi...- dijo el rubio casi sin voz

-Naruto lo que vi, tal vez no sea nada bueno para ti, ni para nadie-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Naruto...- lo miro un momento, pero Naruto no aparto la vista - esta bien, pero prométeme una cosa- espero a que el asintiera -Prométeme que no harás una tontería-

-Kakashi... por favor, ¿tu sabes donde esta ella?-

-Si. Pero me lo has jurado Naruto-

-Te juro que no involucrare a nadie en esto, maestro-

Kakashi no pudo evitar una muesca de disgusto cuando escucho que Naruto lo llamaba "maestro".

-La vi este mediodía desde la torre de vigilancia, pero al parecer ella iba inconsciente. Sabes Naruto muy gente sabe que aun seguimos vigilando desde la torre inclinada del oeste, solo unos pocos como tu padre, Jiraiya y tu saben sobre esta vigilancia extra que yo o Sasuke solemos realizar-

-Pues bien esta tarde vi que Jiraiya y Tsunade abandonaban su casa juntos y sin la joven Hinata, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que había un jinete entre los árboles, incluso yo no lo había visto hasta que se acerco a la casa y desmonto cerca. Vi como se asomaba por una de la ventana y luego entraba en la casa. Naruto debes de entender que yo no podía hacer nada, me encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para llegar a tiempo-

-Lo sé Kakashi, hasta yo he hecho vigilancia en esa torre, aunque no lo sabías-

-pero como, solo Sasuke y yo... - La Naruto lo miró ceñudo- a ya veo, es cierto tu y Sasuke solían ser inseparables-

-Kakashi por favor continua, dime quien era el hombre que entro en la casa de Hinata, fue él quien se la llevo-

-Si, Naruto. Ese hombre salió con Hinata aun dormida. No se como lo conseguido, pero ella seguía sin moverse. Pensé que posiblemente estuviera muerta... espera no te pongas así, que no lo estaba. Al rato ella se movió pero ya estaba sobre el maldito caballo -

-Kakashi, ya no hables más y dime...- Se coloco de pie desesperado - ¿Quien se llevo a Hinata?-

Su voz sonó lo suficientemente desesperada a pesar del volumen con la que lo había pronunciado.

-Kankuro, Naruto fue el hermano del Demonio de la Arena quien se la llevo-

Naruto no dijo más. Salió del edificio tomo las riendas de su caballo y como todo jinete experto lo monto de un solo salto y a un buen trote desapareció por la gran puerta que dividía la casa del laird de las demás de la aldea.

-Ya esta listo, mi señor Madara. Los hombres han cumplido con cada una de sus búsquedas-

-Muy bien hecho Kabuto. Nunca había pensado que el escudero del maldito Orochimaru fuera tan buen sirviente-

-Es un alago señor- agacho la cabeza y se alejo sin enderezarse del sillón de respaldo alto en donde se encontraba sentado Madara.

Un hombre de pelo rubio largo y de aspecto algo joven se acerco una sonrisa en los labios.

-Madara, dime para que nos mandaste a buscar a estas inútiles personas-

-Verás Deidara si te acercaras un poco más a mi tal vez te lo dijera-

El joven se acerco hasta quedar casi agachado a la altura de Madara a un paso de distancia.

-Deidara...- su largo brazo ejercitado por el uso de la espada hizo un giro veloz y se estampo en la mejilla izquierda de Deidara tirándolo contra el suelo a un palmo del fuego del hogar.

-Eres un entrometido Deidara- dijo al ponerse de pie y estamparle con el pie en el estomago. El joven rubio se arqueo soltando todo el contenido del estomago en el suelo.

-Mi señor Madara, yo no quería ser entrometido, pero los demás hombres planean matarme si no les llevo información-

-Por ahí hubieras empezado, inmundicia humana- tomo una copa con un vino rojo como la sangre y se bebió de un solo trago. -No estoy nada contento contigo, Deidara, ya que fuiste tú el imbécil que dejo escapar a la mujer-

-Mi lord, yo no sabía que la mujer fuera tan importante para usted esa mujer, pensé que tal vez era verdad lo que decían de ella- Madara lo miro con las cejas como una línea sobre sus ojos oscuros. -Mi lord, yo solo pensé que lo decían las personas era verdad, usted sabe de que la mujer es una bruja-

Madara golpeo furiosamente el suelo con la copa que tenía en la mano, tomo a Deidara por el cabello largo que le caía sobre el hombro y lo torció de tal forma que medio cuerpo de él se arqueo en una posición poco natural.

-Claro que es una bruja, lo que la gente es verdad, pero sabes que lo que hace especial es justamente eso. En su sangre corre la línea de una civilización extinta ya-

Soltó el rubio cabello llevándose con los varios hilos dorados, que se los arranco bruscamente de la mano.

-Maldita sea, Deidara esa mujer es mucho más valiosa que cualquier otra persona en todo este inmunda aldea-

Tomo otra copa y la lleno hasta el borde de un líquido claro y fuerte.

-mi lord, yo...-

-Tu que...- encaró de mal humor. -Tu me dirás que iras tras ella y la traerás a mi lado de nuevo eh?-

-Si usted me permite yo...-

-Tu nada, harás lo que ya te enviado a hacer y nada más. ¿Entiendes, Deidara?-

El hombre asintió con un movimiento, le hizo una pequeña y rápida reverencia para después salir prácticamente corriendo.

!"·$%&/()=?¿?=))(&$·"!

-¿que hare contigo, mujer?- Kankuro, tomo una de sus manos y se la llevo a los labios, rozándola por un momento con la lengua. -Mi hermano se ha vuelo loco desde la cena de bienvenida-

Miro intensamente a Hinata, quien por temor no apartaba sus claros ojos de él.

-Gaara, es mi pequeño hermano y fue nombrado Laird a pesar de que yo soy mayor que él, pero sabes no me importa.- Se recargo sobre el grueso muro que se encontraba tras de el. -Ahora, soy más libre que antes, ya no tengo esa carga de un pueblo en los hombros, a Gaara por otra parte le encanta-

Ella se movió inquita en el lugar donde la habían dejado desde que la dejaran en esa habitación.

-No se por que me dices esto, hombre la arena-

-Yo tampoco lo sé- Se encogió de hombros, alcanzo un par de manzanas sobre la mesa y le arrojo una a la mujer -mi hermano por mucho tiempo lo creyeron loco, no sabes hasta que punto.-

-¿Aun no entiendo a que quieres llegar?-

-no lo entiendes...- miro un momento el rostro cenizo y pálido que le regresaba la mirada asustada -Claro que no lo entiendes, lo olvide-

-¿Sabes por que estas aquí...?- Ella negó con la cabeza -Bueno al parecer tus poderes son más grandes que lo imaginamos o que tu sepas-

-¿poderes?-

-Si, si... poderes. Como los que has usado para atapa a mi hermano en esa red de engaños que se a creído por ti-

-Yo no tengo ninguna clase de poder, aunque te hallan dicho o contrario- Como siempre la voz le fallaba rebelando el temor que sentía por dentro.

-Mujer de la Cascada es que no sabes de tus abuelos... ¿no?- se encogió nuevamente de hombros - no importa-

Se alejo de ella abandonándola en la oscuridad de la habitación y de la noche.

-Por favor no me dejes aquí- Grito, pero nadie respondió a su llamada. Se acurruco lo más que pudo en una de las esquinas echándose la deshecha y fina sabana sobre la cabeza secándose las lágrimas que salía a gran velocidad de sus ojos.

-Por favor...-

-Donde esta ella- Grito una voz a su vez al otro lado del edificio. Después una serie de golpes y frases sin sentido y por último la luz, las más hermosa de todas que hubiera conocido.

Hinata había alzado sus ojos en la espera de que esta luz fuera verdadera que así todo a s alrededor se quedara iluminado pero una sombra larga se interpuso bloqueando no solo la luz sino también la salida.

-Hinata- la sombra extendió un brazo hacia a mujer que se encontraba sobre rodillas y manos en el suelo a mitad de la habitación. -Soy yo...-

Ella estiro su mano hacia él, y él corrió hacia ella lanzándose a su lado desenfrenadamente, cautivado por su necesidad.

La sujeto fuertemente con ambos brazos estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Beso sus mejillas, ojos y coronilla.

-Naruto...- ella se aferro mucho más fuerte de las prendas del rubio rodeándola cintura -No me dejes... la oscuridad...-

-ya no hay más oscuridad Hinata, ya no más-

-oh...- Exclamo apretando su rostro contra su pecho.

**Bien el proximo capi, no va a tardar mucho porque.,.. tantantan! (musica de suspenso) el lunes ya salgo de vacaciones... Por fin una buenas y merecidas vacaciones y adios a estructuras!**

**Espero sus comentarios con estuciasmo**

**Abiyasha-desu!  
**


	10. que le hiciste a Hinata parte 3

**Se que tengo mucho, pero ahora si mucho tiempo... casi cuatro meses si no me equivoco, pero bueno, que les voy a decir que no tuve tiempo... pues la verdad no. Lo que pasa es que no tenía nada de inspiracion y no escribia nada... si suele ser que me dan temporadas de inspiracion, un tiempo de fics, otro de dibujar otros de ver pudo anime y luego puro manga o doramas... y tambien de la escuela... (ojala me dieran más de esos´¬¬) pero bueno... menos rollo y disfurten del capi...!**

El lodo en que había caído aún estaba fresco y maldita sea, hasta los orificios de la nariz estaban llenos de ese horrible hedor que producía el "lodo" de las caballerizas. Se puso de cuatro patas, con la manga se limpió rápidamente el rostro y se levantó listo para el enfrentamiento.

-Maldito seas Gaara- Grito mientras se arrojaba contra el pelirrojo. Lo golpeó fuertemente con el puño en el rostro haciendo que este se girara, más no que cayera como él lo había hecho.

-¿Esto es todo lo que me puedes dar, Naruto?- murmuro este escupiendo un poco de sangre en el suelo -No ha sido...- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que el otro puño de Naruto se estrelló contra su sien derecha tumbándolo sobre el lodo.

-Gaara. Jamás pensé que tu... tú, maldita sea Gaara, eras mi amigo, mi último amigo -En ese momento le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke que estaba a la orilla de todo el asunto, este solo agacho la mirada. -Te consideraba como un hermano a pesar de mis dudas. Sabía que eras capaz de todo, pero no pensé que me lo harías a mí. ¡Diablos!-

Gaara logro ponerse de pie y miro directamente a Naruto.

-Que quieres que te diga, que para mí no existe ninguna tentación, que no puedo desear a una mujer. Que me corten los brazos y piernas y que me dejen abandonado en el desierto, pero maldita sea Naruto, soy un hombre-

-Se perfectamente que eres un hombre- estampo otra vez su puño derecho contra él, pero ahora a la altura del estómago. El hombre pelirrojo se dobló instantáneamente tras el golpe y callo de rodillas sobre el aguado suelo. -Ellas es mi mujer, lo sabías, todo el jodido mundo lo sabía-

-lo sé y lo sabía en ese momento, pero... -Naruto se colocó a su lado agachándose para verlo a los ojos - Que quieres que te diga, tu nos has dicho que la amas o que ella te ama-

-Lo amo- Todos se giraron a verla, venía envuelta en una gran cantidad de frazadas que la hacía ver, en conjunto, pequeña y desamparada. -Lo amo, hombre de la arena-

-Hinata, no deberías de estar aquí-

-Naruto...-  
Ella extendió una mano hacia Naruto quien la sujeto fuertemente, ella se estrechó contra él.

-Sabes ella le tiene terror a estar encerrada y a la oscuridad, y que es lo han hecho tú y ese imbécil que llamas hermano- Gaara agacho la mirada azorado. -Precisamente eso...-

-Perdóname-

-Como quieres que te perdone, sabes el infierno que vivió, que vivimos...-

-Tenía que probar...-Por primera vez Naruto lo miro seriamente.- tenía que probar que ella te era fiel-

-¿fiel?- miró a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos -¿Fiel a quien, a mi o a su clan? Déjame decirte una cosa Gaara, cuando ella llego tenía las muñecas destrozadas por las cadenas a la que fue sometida, los golpes, el temor, el sufrimiento, la forma en que la encontré. Su propia gente la perseguía amenazándola de muerte. Ahora dime Gaara, ella realmente sería fiel a esas personas-

-Si fuera yo, no lo sería-

-Ni siendo tu u otra persona lo haría, solo alguien realmente enfermo y aun así lo dudo-

-Naruto, perdóname yo... yo quería estar seguro de que ella decía la verdad, pues incluso tu propio padre tenía sus dudas-

-Lo sé-

-Naruto- Hinata tomo el rostro masculino entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Algo no anda bien, pensó inmediatamente Naruto al ver esos ojos aún más claros de su amada mujer.

-Naruto...- la palabra salió con dificultad antes de que ella cayera desplomada sobre sus brazos. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo por tratar de capturarla, no pudo. La marca que tenía en el vientre le ardió tanto que fue a caer a su lado retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Naruto, Hinata!- Tanto Gaara como Sasuke corrieron a socorrerlos.

Naruto miraba como la gente a su alrededor se movía cada vez más lento. Vio como Sakura ayudaba a Hinata, pero esta última no se movía, después noto que el mismo no se movía. Observo como Gaara y Sasuke trataban de ponerlo de pie, pero se desplomaba una y otra vez y sabía que algo les contestaba pero no sabía exactamente que decía.

Luego Hinata se retorció entre los brazos de Sakura y Tenten que se había recién unido al grupo y como un grito de dolor escapaba de sus delgados labios, secundado por uno más. El que salía de su propia boca.

!"·%ªªªªªªªªªª  
Unos momento antes...  
-Ya está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás- Madara miraba el pueblo de Konoha desde un lugar apropiado. Las famosas montañas Hokage que tanto alardeaban los pueblerinos de su protección.

-Mi señor... ya estamos listos-

-Solo falta una cosa, Deidara-

-¿Una cosa, mi lord?-

-Sí, una cosa y para tu fortuna, muchacho descarado, es algo que solo yo puedo hacer-

Se adelantó al grupo adentrándose con en su caballo por el bosque ya oscurecido por la noche.

-Mala sea la leche que me alimento mis primeros años si esto no funciona- murmuro para sí mismo al bajarse de la montura frente a aquel inmenso lago. Se adentró en este hasta que las claras aguas le llegaron a las rodillas, luego desde debajo de su túnica raída saco un objeto cubierto de cuero blando. Una esfera de color azul claro estaba entre sus manos. No más grande que el puño de su mano, pero lo suficientemente grande como para ser vista fácilmente.

-Durante generaciones, mi familia ha cumplido con el trato, ahora nos hemos cansado de cubrir a tu inmunda estirpe- El bosque se agito impaciente a su alrededor, las aguas se mecía con una marea imposible y los animales callaron. -Ahora queremos revancha-

-Has dicho revancha- un hombre alto de piel clara y cabello castaño apareció como una sombra frente a él. El agua le cubría hasta el pecho y en las cuencas en vez de ojos dos finas llamas flameaban ardidas de una rabia contenida -Era la única condición que te dimos a cambio de todo lo que dimos-

-No ha valido la pena, tus hijos son unos monstruos, ¿Qué más quieres que hagamos? No los hemos exterminado solo por temor a ti, pero eso ya se ha acabado-

-Temor a nosotros. Van... hablas como si nunca hubieras levantado un solo dedo a mis hijos, pero por lo más sagrado del bosque, he visto como los has golpeado e incluso sé que has robado sus vidas de muchas formas. Madara, ahora vienes a mí, a la tierra de mi madre, a decirme que no hemos sido justos contigo y tu gente. Te engañas a ti mismo-

-No es así, señor de la noche... Tu padre era humano y tú lo eras en parte, debes entender que el humano siempre ambiciona más y este es mi caso. He dejado viva a tu única sobreviviente, por puro capricho y ahora por el mismo motivo le quitare la vida y que se valla al infierno tú y tu maldito trato- Arrojo la esfera que tenía entre las manos hacia el lugar donde encontraba la sombra.

Se hundió lentamente como si el agua misma la rechazara, pero al final esta dio con el suelo librando una cantidad enorme de energía en forma de luz. Madara se apartó rápidamente saliendo del agua, pero antes de que pusiera un solo pie en la tierra seca, una poderosa mano se cerró sobre su garganta, lo elevo unos centímetros del suelo y como si la sombra le hablara al oído oyó claramente lo siguiente.

-Te has olvidado del escudo, Madara. Ten en cuenta mis palabras, tu alma será arrebatada por él y esa esfera que me has lanzado caerá sobre ti también y será tu muerte-

La presión sobre su tráquea cedió y el cayó sobre rodilla y manos, escupiendo sangre y resollando fuertemente. Se llevó una mano al pecho por instinto y se sobo el pecho. Trago duro, miro una única vez hacia el lago que se encontraba en mayor parte oscuro como un pozo sin fondo, a excepción del lugar donde se encontraba la esfera hundida y que era un rayo de luz hacia el cielo, luego se puso de pie, tomo la rienda de su negro caballo y se alejó trastabillando del lugar.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªº  
-¡Naruto, Hinata!- Tanto Gaara como Sasuke corrieron a socorrerlos.

Naruto miraba como la gente a su alrededor se movía cada vez más lento. Vio como Sakura ayudaba a Hinata, pero esta última no se movía, después noto que el mismo no se movía. Observo como Gaara y Sasuke trataban de ponerlo de pie, pero se desplomaba una y otra vez y sabía que algo les contestaba pero no sabía exactamente que decía.

Luego Hinata se retorció entre los brazos de Sakura y Tenten que se había recién unido al grupo y como un grito de dolor escapaba de sus delgados labios, secundado por uno más. El que salía de su propia boca.

/*-*/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

La piel le ardía como su la hubieran tallado con un trapo seco y roñoso, la boca la sentía completamente seca y el aire lo sentía pesado y lleno de humo.  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación llena de una bruma oscura como si hubieran encendido cientos de fogatas ahí mismo. Quiso moverse pero el gran peso de las mantas sobre ella evito que se moviera por lo menos un centímetro. Trato de sacar un brazo y cuando lo logro estaba tan cansado y sin aire que le costaba bastante poder respirar.

Una mono floto frente a ello, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño brinquito hacia atrás en la cama, luego otra mano le rodeo la cintura de una manera tan protectora que Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse segura atada a ella. Bajo la vista al final de la cama y una cabellera amarilla le dio la bienvenida. Al parecer Naruto se había quedado dormido a su lado mientras esperaba que ella despertara.

Lo miro nuevamente y no pudo evitar sonreírle al hombre que amaba. Tomo su mano la que había pasado a su lado por un momento y le beso la palma.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, no podré contenerme por más tiempo, mi bella Hinata- Naruto se había despertado en cuanto había sentido que la respiración de Hinata cambiaba, pero había preferido fingir seguir dormido para darle una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fue él, cuando Hinata tomo su mano y la beso.

¿Qué tan feliz puede un hombre llegar a ser? Naruto en ese momento lo sabía.

-Naruto- ella por fin logro ponerse sentada, cuando el rubio había retirado un par de mantas. -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ambos perdimos el conocimiento Hinata- Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Si, pero porque-  
-Eso no lo sé, es extraño yo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, en el lugar donde tengo el sello, nunca me había dolido de esa manera- Tomo un mechón que le caí sobre los hombros y lo froto entre su dedo pulgar y el índice - pensé que...- agacho la mirada sin soltar aun el cabello de Hinata.

Ella tomo su mano entre la suyas y descanso su cabeza en ellas.

-¿Pensaste que era el final?- pregunto con voz lenta y pero sincera. Con un cantico piadoso, como si ella pudiera a travesar todas sus barreras y profundizar en su corazón

-Así es-  
Hinata le acaricio la mejilla una y otra vez y lo obligo a verla directamente a los ojos, sorprendiese aún que Naruto no le apartara la vista como lo había hecho todo el mundo hasta que llego a Konoha.

-Ni aun muerta pienso dejarte Naruto, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-

-Hinata...- su voz enriquecida y llorosa surco la habitación hasta la puerta donde una persona los observaba en silencio- Te amo Hinata- ella sonrió. Lentamente ambos rostros fueron acercándose. Naruto reposaba ahora sus manos en las caderas femeninas y ella en sus hombros, acercándose cada vez un poco más el uno con la otra. A los pocos centímetros de distancia Hinata pronunció unas palabras que quedaron ocultas un gras carraspeo proveniente de la persona que en tan silenciosamente los había estado observando.

-Disculpa que los moleste...- Una voz enfadosa y un poco chillona les hablo, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla.

-Sakura- su nombre escapo de ambos pares de labios sin ser contenida. La mujer de ojos verdes los miraba entre enfadada y divertida. Con un mueca de labios entre una risa contenida y la necesidad de lanzar gritos a diestra y siniestra, y aunque no se podían ver las manos, se notaba lo tenso que se encontraban sus hombros y espalda.

-Lamento molestarlos, pero necesito que Hinata se vista...-

-Pero para que, apenas va despertando.

-Tu padre quiere verla inmediatamente Naruto, además Tsunade me ha pedido que le ayude a cambiarse ya que está ocupada con un parto ahora mismo-

-No veo la necesidad de que se apresure, aún debe de estar cansada de todo. ¿Verdad?- se giró a Hinata para ver como esta le sonreía, como si fuera un niño pequeño. -¿Hinata?-

-Naruto... tengo que ir- Aparto el resto de las mantas con un poco de dificultad y después se puso de pie al lado de Hinata -Sakura, puedes ayudarme, no creo que pueda ponerme ese vestido yo sola-

-No hay problema, Hinata. Naruto ya la oíste, salté inmediatamente-

Y así, sin más remedio, Naruto abandono la habitación.

-Este Naruto...- Sakura miraba con la puerta con ambas manos puestas sobre sus caderas- mira que rápido lo he convencido, ¿no te parece Hinata?-

Pero la aludida solo buscaba la manera en que Sakura no se diera cuenta de las muchas ganas que tenía por reírse de todo eso.

-Nooooo!- La voz de una mujer rasgo el aire. EL fuego quemaba las pocas casa que había en la pequeña aldea y la sangre fluía en la tierra como agua de lluvia.

-Maldito Madara, ¿Cómo te has atrevido?- Un hombre alto de unos treinta y tantos años se limpiaba l sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de su boca. -Es esto lo que yo creo que es-

Madara desmonto el semental marrón y se acercó al hombre que se encontraba casi tendido sobre la carmesí tierra. Sin la menor preocupación se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su presa.

-Sabes Iruka, hace años que busco esto y sabes ahora tengo la excusa que me hacía falta, ¿no crees?-

-POR FAVOR, YA NO- de nuevo la voz de la mujer se volvió a oír, pero no había nadie que la salvara.

-Mira Iruka, este es el destino de todos los hombres y mujeres de Konoha.- Hizo una pequeña mueca a unos de sus hombres y al momento salieron a la luz de la noche dos hombres que sometían a tres mujeres y a un niño de unos quince años de ojos azules como el cielo.

Otro hombre apareció con la espada en mano. El viento soplo fuertemente arremolinando los cabellos e incitando a las llamas.  
Después el aire se volvió de luto, negro como la noche cuando la espada a travesó los frágiles cuellos de las mujeres y del joven, que inertes sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

_**Ahora si... los regaños por favor...! **_

_**bueno para el proximo capi... algo nuevo y emocionante se acerca... y para aq**uellos q**ue lo habían estado deseando, en el proximo tendra lemon.!**_

_**Esperen con paciencia por que si lo voy a subir... tarde o temprano este fic estará terminado...!**_

_**Bien, nos vemos pronto!**_

_**Abiyasha-desu!**_


	11. la hora

**Sin más preambulo, dire que no tengo escusa para el retraso y solo espero que sigan esperando porque no pienso abandonar esta historia. Así que descuiden, tendrá fin.**

**Bien comencemos...**

Capitulo 11:

Los rumores habían llegado hasta Konoha y más allá de sus tierras, pues las malas noticias volaban con el viento. Los hombres fieles a Minato se debatían entre las órdenes de espera de su Laird y la necesidad de vengar a sus hombres, mujeres y niños acecinados en la villa del norte.

-Minato, ya no puedes apresarlos más- Jiraiya caminaba a un paso de distancia del rubio mayor -Los hombres esperan tus ordenes, debes dejarlos vengar a sus muertos-

-no, por ahora no- Minato se detuvo de golpe y miro hacia el cielo -Los hombres están desesperados. Yo mismo lo estoy, pero no estamos preparados para enfrentarnos abiertamente contra la Cascada-

-Lo sé, pero que les vas a decir...-

-la verdad, viejo maestro. La verdad.-

La tierra temblaba alrededor del lago de Konoha y sus árboles se estremecían con ella. Los animales huían paranoicos del bosque y nadie se había dado cuenta excepto ella que lo observaba todo desde su ventana.

-Hinata, ¿qué tanto te llama la atención en esa ventana?- Naruto se acerco por su espalda y la sujeto de las caderas. -Aun no estás completamente sana, ven te dará frío si te quedas ahí-

Hinata negó con la cabeza y dejo que las grandes manos de Naruto se deslizaran sobre su vestido y cayeran a sus costados.

-Naruto, hay algo extraño en el bosque, algo que no debería de estar ahí-

-en el bosque dices...- miro de reojo por la ventana y en el instante una bandada de aves se alzaron en vuelo desde el lugar mencionado- Ahora que lo pienso eso parece-

-Tenemos que ir de inmediato- exclamo Hinata tomando a Naruto de las manos -Tenemos que ir ya, algo me lo dice-

Tomo sus faldas que le caían hasta los pies y las enrollo en sus mulos y se lanzo a la puerta.

-Hinata detente- la detuvo entre sus brazos, -salir ahora no es conveniente, La cascada nos ha declarado la guerra y el bosque es muy peligroso, ni nuestros hombres se atreven a entrar ahí-

-Pero tú lo has hecho, tu y yo lo hemos hecho- miro a la puerta con desesperación y después a su prometido -Por Favor Naruto vayamos, algo me dice que tenemos que ir a ese lugar-

Era verdad, Naruto sabía que Hinata no insistiría tanto si ella no sintiera la gran necesidad de ir ahí, pero que podría decirle que no le hubiera dicho ya, que ella no supiera.

-Hinata está bien iremos, pero no te separes de mi, ¿entiendes?- ella asintió con la cabeza. Naruto corrió por su espada que había dejado recargada en la otra pared del solario y a pasos agigantados regreso con la mujer de ojos grises -Vayamos pues-

No había ni un sonido, solo ese constante sisagueo de agua en movimiento. Los animales y aves había dejado el lugar vacio, ni siquiera los insectos se habían quedado. Esto asombraba enormemente a Naruto quien nunca había visitado un lugar tan escalofriante en su vida, pero lo que más lo impactaba era la manera en que Hinata se abalanzaba hacia adelante con pasos doblemente más grandes de lo normales, con los brazos extendidos como si caminara rodeada de tiemblas y en la manera como había dejado esta de escucharle y, por último en la necesidad de seguirla sin importar que.

-Hinata, por favor más lento, puedes lastimarte- pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta y el zumbido del agua se hacía más fuerte y más presencial.

De repente un clic llamo su atención en la espalda, con la espada desenfundada Naruto se giro ciento ochenta grados. Frente a él no había nada y después algo se había movido a hora a su espalda. De nuevo se giro, Hinata ya no estaba frente a él, aunque podía percibirla tras los frondosos árboles que le tapaban la visión.

Ella grito antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla; habían llegado al lago y el agua se arremolinaba en medio de este accediendo en una espiral interminable y Hinata se encontrar entre los dos, entre el remolino de agua y él.

Maldiciendo trato de alcanzarla, pero sus botas altas se había atascado en el fango que había quedado en el fango.

-Hinata- grito con la mano extendida hacia ella mientras que caía tan largo era sobre el lodo.

Alzo la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo y le sorprendió lo que vio. Una luz blanca, pálida y cálida envolvía completamente el cuerpo de Hinata mientras estaba trapazaba el remolino sin que este lo tocara. Era como si el remolino se hubiera abierto por ella y le daba paso. Y luego se cerrara con ella adentro.

-Hinataaaa...- grito enronquecido poniéndose de rodillas sobre el lodo- Hinata -lloraba tratando de llegar a su lado.

Luego la volvió a ver, entre las sombras que se proyectaba sobre el gran embudo de agua.

- Hinata- repitió por tercera vez -sal de ahí- suplico.

-Aun no- respondió su voz potenciada -Naruto aun no puedo- Su voz se oía fuerte pero algo le dijo que no estaba completamente segura. Así que trato de acercarse un poco más y otro más hasta estar a un solo paso del remolino de agua.

El fuerte movimiento del fenómeno físico arremataba contra él, tratando de rebumbarlo tratarlo de succionarlo, pero Naruto armado de gran fuerza no se dejo llevar por la fuerza física de tan extraño fenómeno.

-Escúchame Hinata... -No hubo respuesta- entrare por ti-

Alzo los brazos a la altura de sus hombros y atravesó la cortina de velocidad del agua. No tuvo que moverse nada más pues el agua cayó estática sobre él, es como si la fuerza de su deseo hubiera detenido inmediatamente las fuerzas sobre naturales del fenómeno.

El agua caía como lluvia sobre sus hombros, limpiando el lodo y empapando sus prendas, pero y apenas noto cuando las rodillas se le doblaron por el peso y callera sobre el lugar donde estaba, hundiéndose hasta el pecho en el lago que volvía formarse.

En medio del lago, un hombre de ropas antiguas y el cabella tan largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y blanco lo miraba con mirada seria sosteniendo a Hinata entre sus brazos como una niñita asustada.

-Tú eres el sello y ella la llave, cuando sea el momento tómala entre sus brazos y no dejes que el mal vuelva a tocar su corazón-

Naruto se alzo sobres las aguas por una fuerza extraña que técnicamente lo había alzado como si fuera un niño, miro con los ojos desorbitados hacia el individuo desconocido y este le sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con la boca irónicamente seca, pues lo único seco que tenía en ese momento.

-digamos que una vez fui un hombre, pero lo que soy ahora ya no es humano. Escúchame...-su voz se había vuelto más seria y más lenta y mortal -Se acerca un mal que azotara el mundo y tu y ella- hizo un gesto hacia Hinata que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y por un momento creyó haber visto no a la mujer que amaba sino a una pequeña niña de pelo oscuro con las muñecas y tobillos enrojecido por la fricción de las cadenas. -Son la clave para acabar con este mal.-

Se acerco a Naruto, entonces dejo que el cuerpo de Hinata cayera sobre los brazos del rubio. La mujer por un momento parecía que se había vuelto de nuevo en una niña de ojos a perlados que lo miraba sonrojada y después volvía a hacer la mujer de sonrisa tímida que lo miraba enamorada. Naruto le sonrió y cuando alzo la cabeza el hombre de cabello blanco se había marchado, dejando con el agua más arriba de la cintura y con Hinata en sus brazos.

-Sabes quién era, Hinata- ella asintió con la cabeza, alzo los brazos hacia el cielo y luego los hundió en el agua. Algo de un azul intenso y esférico llego flotando misteriosamente hasta sus manos. Ella lo alzo y lo estrecho contra su cuerpo.

Las aves volvieron a cantar a su alrededor y los árboles volvieron a quedarse quietos en sus raíces. Con pasos pesados Naruto fue sacando a Hinata del agua, para dejarse caer sobre la dura grava que rodeaba el lago, se giro para quedar recostado casi adentro del agua y afuera. Hinata se había sentado a su lado con la esfera a su lado y la cabeza de Naruto en su regazo.

-Que ha sido todo esto- pregunto cansado.

-No lo sé.- Él tomo un mechón de su cabello en una caricia que se había vuelto normal entre ellos. -Naruto, parece que todo ha vuelto a su normalidad-

-Eso parece, pero...- su mirada se dirigió hacia la esfera azul que descansaba a un lado de ellos. - que haremos con esa cosa-

-No te preocupes yo la cuidare-

-Entonces yo los cuidare a ambos, pues algo me dice que esa esfera es algo sumamente importante, aunque ignoro lo que es-

Una risa potente de hombre se escucho en todo el bosque, la risa de un hombre complacido por lo que acaba escuchar.

-¿Quién iba decir que la tragedia de uno iba a ser la felicidad de otros?- murmuro el hombre para sí mismo.

Los pasos en el pasillo alertaron a Naruto mientras que tomaba de un trago todo el vino especiado que había calentado frente al hogar. Después como él había predicho se oyeron un par de golpes en la puerta. Esta se abrió y mostro el rostro indeciso del joven Konohamaru, su fiel escudero.

-Mi señor Naruto-

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho?- Estiro las piernas hacia el fuego y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla alta en la que estaba. El muchacho de solo unos doce años dio un paso en su dirección y bajo la mirada. –Vamos habla-

-Su padre quiere verlo en el solar de inmediato-

-y ahora que quiere ese viejo- Konohamaru levanto la vista rápidamente, lo que significaba malas noticias.

-Al parecer están atacando nuevamente en el norte- hizo una pequeña pausa – Naruto, ¿esto es la guerra?-

-si Konohamaru, esto es la guerra- Tomo su espada que brillo con las llamas del hogar, dejo la copa sobre una mesa, palmeo al muchacho en el hombro mientras que le sonría y salió de su habitación con grandes zancadas.

-No podemos permitirlo más Jiraiya. Madara ha sobrepasado sus límites. ¿Cuántas muertes más debemos de esperar para que dejes ir a tus hombres contra sus muros?-

Minato miro al quien una vez fue su escudero. Kakashi ya había crecido y convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho, y para su asombro él ya no lo necesitaba. Mientras que por otro lado veía a quien una vez fue su maestro y empezó a descubrir que su rostro y vitalidad ya no eran las mismas de antes. No pudo evitar lamentar ambas perdidas.

-Kakashi tiene razón- debatió Azuma desde su lugar al fondo de la habitación. Las llamas del fuego apenas iluminaban su ajar de guerrero que consistía su malla y sus guanteletes metálicas. –Es hora de que Konoha saque sus colmillos y se enfrente contra el bastardo de Madara y sus hombres-

El mormullo de media docena de hombres estallo en ese momento.

-Silencio- aclamo Minato estrellando su mano contra la mesa de dura madera –Es verdad que hasta ahora solo hemos levantado amenazas contra Madara y su pueblo, pero ya no más- miro a su maestro a los ojos y aprecio como este le regresaba la mirada llena de compresión. –Es momento que Konoha tome sus armas y prepare sus caballos, partimos dentro de una hora-

La reunión se disipo en cuanto Minato atravesó la habitación hacia su hijo, a quien le pidió que lo siguiera.

Ya solos, Naruto y Minato se miraron por un momento, luego el mayor tomo asiento frente a su hijo con la vista al cielo soleado que se proyectaba por la ventana.

-Quiero que los lideres tu- Naruto centro su vista en su padre y noto las finas hebras plateadas en sus sienes –Si, hijo mío, tú los guiaras hacia la victoria y vengaras a los caídos-

-No es extraño que ahora me pidas esto-

-Es verdad que después de los de Sakura todo el mundo dejo de creer en ti y aunque me apene decirlo yo también deje de creer en ti, pero…-

Naruto le dio la espalda a su padre y recargo su peso en sus manos sobre el perfil de la ventana sin cristal.

-No, hijo. No pienses que tengo razón, que nadie debería de creer en ti, pero… me he dado cuenta que yo, sobre todas las persona debería de ser la persona que más confía en ti y no lo he hecho. Perdóname.-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, no era capaz de mostrar valor para que me creyeran-

-Naruto…- Su padre trato de detenerlo, pero al final la mirada desesperada de él lo detubo.

-Padre, durante años me sumí en la tristeza y en la soledad, no confiaba en nadie como nadie confiaba en mí y lo merecía, aunque suene cruel, lo merecía. Hasta que…-

-hasta que apareció Hinata…- termino la frase por su hijo.

-Si – dijo mientras que lo confirmaba con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Déjame serte sincero. Cuando la conocí, esa chica me pareció alguien indefenso e insignificante- hizo una pausa. – Pero cuando comenzaron a atacarnos, pensé que tal vez ella pudiera ser…-

-una traidora… ya veo de donde saco esas ideas Gaara- Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación y sin salir completamente se volvió hacia su padre. –Ella no es una traidora, ni siquiera quería estar aquí. Por si no te has dado cuenta ella tiene unas horribles marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos ¿no las habías visto? Pues bien déjame decirte quien se las hizo. Ellos, padre. Ellos la tenían encerrada como un criminal, cuando ella no ha hecho nada. Sabes que la perseguían cuando yo la encontré-

-No eso no lo sabía- Minato, dejo caer su barbilla contra su pecho y suspiro cansado. –Si es lo que tú crees, lo respecto.-

-Gracias padre, ya es algo- Termino de salir de la habitación, paso por las cocinas, en donde tomo un pan y un pedazo de queso, los envolvió en un pedazo de tela y fue a buscar a Hinata.

La encontró momentos después al lado de Sakura e Ino. Ambas mujeres miraron con un poco de incomodidad a Naruto, mientras que la de ojos perlas, lo miro con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-Hinata, veo que está ocupada.- trato de apartarse del grupo de mujeres, pero una mano femenina le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia atrás.

-Vamos Naruto, puedes llevártela- Dijo la voz de Ino, mientras que despiadadamente le guiño el ojo a Sakura.

-gracias- murmuro Naruto con la voz un poco apresurada, mientras que Hinata se les quedaba viendo azorada por tal confianza que había presentado Naruto con ella, pero a pesar de que el rostro se le cubrió de rojo, no perdió tiempo en despedirse y seguir los largos pasos de Naruto.

-¿A dónde vamos Naruto?- Pregunto cuando este le había tomado la mano y la invitaba a seguir a su paso. Técnicamente la iba jalando, pero tenía prisa. No podía creer lo que su padre había hablado con él, la realidad de una responsabilidad que hasta el momento había pensado que jamás llevaría a cuestas.

Cuando por fin salieron del muro que rodeaba al castillo, Naruto se giro y miro embelesado el paisaje que había quedado tras ellos. Hinata por su parte solo tenía ojos para Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Te ocurre algo, verdad?- Naruto se giro hacia ella con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-Hasta hace un par de semanas, Hinata, apenas y podías mirarme a los ojos. Tu mi bella dama te has vuelto muy valiente con los pasos de los días-

-Eso no es verdad, solo he comprendido que no hay nada de que temer en casa, mi señor- Naruto rodeo con su fuertes brazos la atractiva cintura femenina.

-Hinata mi padre me ha pedido que vaya a la guerra guiando a sus hombres en su lugar-

Alarmada ella miro a los ojos de Naruto y después negó con la cabeza, para después hundirla en el amplio pecho de Naruto.

-No- murmuro con la voz opacada.

-Mi amor, no queda de otra-

-No, por favor. No vayas… ellos…-

-ellos han causado las suficientes muertes como para ignorarlos- Beso la frente de ella mientras que sus manos sujetaba su cintura y la apretaba contra él. –Hinata dime solo una cosa-

Ella elevo su mirada hasta cruzarse con la azul de él y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo profundo que era ese color en sus ojos y como la luz se filtraba en ellos creando un efecto de resplandor, como si él pudiera verlo todo.

-Dime qué quieres que regrese por ti. Dime que me amas y que me esperaras. Que no quieres que muera. Por favor Hinata, dímelo, pues sospecho que si no me lo dices no tendré el valor suficiente como para lograr mi objetivo. Dime que me esperaras y tendrás a mis hijos y que algún día me miraras con una enorme sonrisa y con un bebe nuestro entre los brazos. Dímelo por favor.-

Ella se alzo de puntillas, rodeo el cuello de Naruto con ambos brazos y sin detenerse ni un momento atrapo los labios masculinos entre los suyos.

Naruto termino de rodearla completamente, apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo. Tanteo delicadamente con su legua los labios de ella pidiéndole permiso y está se lo dio. Las manos de Naruto subieron por su torso y rozaron sus pechos. Ella gimió al contacto y él lo repitió pero ahora deteniéndose un momento con la caricia.

-Hinata- murmuro entre sus labios.

-Naruto, te esperaré no importa lo que pase o el tiempo que transcurra. Te amo- él la tomo aun más fuerte haciendo que ella quedara levantada sobre el suelo. Ella inspirada por el contacto rodeo las caderas de él con sus largas y esbeltas piernas, haciendo que el contacto aumentará aun más. Naruto perdió la conciencia de sus reacciones no soportando la libertad que Hinata le hubiera dado tan inocentemente.

-Hinata, ya no puedo contenerme- La beso en el cuello trazando una cadena de pasión sobre su piel nívea-Te deseo ahora- Ella gimió nuevamente y apretó aún más las piernas contra Naruto, lo que provoco que la ligera tela que había rodeado hasta entonces su piernas bajara hasta la altura de las caderas.

Naruto la tomo por las nalgas y la embistió inconscientemente. Ella libero su placer con un pequeño grito y se apretó aun más en el guerrero que le profesaba apasionados besos por la orilla de su escote.

-Naruto…-

Él la recostó contra el suelo a un lado de un árbol caído a las orillas del camino, rogando a Dios que ningún ser humano pasara en ese momento por el por qué no sería capaz de contenerse. Levanto la tela que aun cubría las piernas de Hinata con una mano, mientras que con la otra le bajaba el escote, atacando a su vez el pezón rosáceo de la mujer.

-Oh Hinata- Casi grito cuando sus dedos daban con la entrepierna de Hinata, logrando que esta se pusiera rígida por un momento.

-Naruto…- Murmuro enronquecida.

Por primera vez Naruto la miro completamente y le gusto la imagen que tenía enfrente. Una Hinata con los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos, con los ojos oscuros y dilatados, con el cabello rodeando su cabeza como aurora en medio de la noche. Los pechos alzados esperando sus caricias, con las manos a cada lado de su rostro como invitándolo a que la asaltará. Y lo más delicioso de todo esto para Naruto era como Hinata lo miraba sin pestañar, con la respiración entrecortada y entregándole el corazón de una manera tan abierta que se sentía con ganas de llorar de amor.

-oh, Hinata. Mi amor.- La sujeto con ambos brazos y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, besándola aquí y allá, colmándola de caricias que hacían que ella se contorsionara invitadora.

Cuando Naruto ya no pudo contenerse más, Se bajo sus prendas hasta la altura de sus tobillos, la sujeto firmemente y besándola como nunca antes, se unió a ella de la manera más especial en que un hombre y una mujer podían ser uno solo.

Ella grito arqueándose hacia él, él se agitaba llevando un ritmo secundado por ella tan naturalmente que podían afirmar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y después el placer los inundo, llenándose mutuamente.

Hinata pudo sentir como la semilla de Naruto la llenaba completamente y mordiéndose el labio deseo que algo nuevo se enraizara en ella. Algo que le diera más que esperanzas. Una seguridad de pertenecer a alguien completamente.

**Bien que les parecio, espero su reviews con muchas ganas, que son fuente de inspiracion!...**

**No dire cuando subo de nuevo y espero contar con todos ustedes en el proximo..**

**Eso si, en el proximo por fin habla guerra!**

**Abiyasha- desu!**


	12. La batalla

**H****ola a todos!**

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Y como lo subí en cuanto lo termine, no me dio tiempo de revisar errores ortográficos, así que perdonen si aparece uno..**

Capitulo 12.- La batalla.

Un murmullo entre los pastos hizo que Naruto se tensara. Hinata pudo sentir el inconsiente cambio en los músculos de Naruto y se acerco un poco más a él.

-No ha sido nada, pero es hora de que volvamos- beso un hombro desnudo de Hinata y la giro hasta que quedo sentada sobre la tupida capa de musgo.

-Naruto… Ya es hora- Elevo su rostro hasta el minúsculo espacio por donde el follaje dejaba ver una pieza del cielo.

El hombre a su lado asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y le ofreció una prenda femenina.

-Vístete, Hinata.- Ella se giro con el rostro colorado.

En menos de media hora, los hombres de Konoha se encontraban armados y listos sobre sus monturas, preparados para la próxima batalla a la que se acercaban. Una bandera con los colores de Konoha se agita con el viento tempetuoso del norte.

-Se aproxima una tormenta- aseguro Jiraiya haciéndose sombra con una mano sobre los ojos. Minato asintió inconsiente. Sabía tan perfectamente como su mentor, que la lluvia no era bueno para lo que se esperaba y ahora presentia que se habían adelantado y que ahora no el momento para una guerra.

- los hombres terminaran empapados antes de que comience la lluvia- Afirmo Sarutobi, desde la entrada del castillo acompañado por la mujer de Minato.

-Tienes razón anciano, pero que podemos hacer, es ahora o será demasiado tarde mañana.-

La mujer tenía razón pensó Sarutobi girando el rostro hacia la ventana de la habitación de Naruto. Estaba seguro que había visto entrar a este acompañado por la mujer de la cascada a su cuarto y por ende sabía también lo que se debía de estar llevando a cabo entre esas paredes.

¡""#%&/()=

-Sakura…- El de ojos negros tomo a su mujer por la cintura y la beso en el hueco de su cuello. Ella se giro hacia la sabana en donde descansaba el pequeño fruto de su amor. Itachi le devolvió la mirada soñolienta.

-Miralo Sasuke, están pequeño que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su padre se dirige a la guerra. Oh Sasuke- se giro rápidamente para quedar cara a cara contra su hombre.- que hare… No puedo pedirte que no vayas, ¿verdad?- el negó con la cabeza- pero mi corazón se divide por quererte proteger y no poder hacerlo-

-Sakura, te prometí que volvería, es que acaso no crees en la palabra de tu esposo. Mujer mía cada vez esta más insolente.- Estrecho el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo y la beso repetidamente sobre la boca.

El hombre tomo su espada de doble filo y la enfundo en el funda de color cerde esmeralda como los ojos de su mujer y le sonrio, acaricio la mata de escaso pelo azabache sobre la cabezita de su hijo. Beso una vez más, pero ahora más profundo a su esposa y salió con paso vigoroso hasta el jardín de armas junto con los demás hombres.

-Veo sangre en su camino- profetizo Tsunade desde su asiento en el comedor. Tenía a Hinata entre sus brazos mientras que esta con sollozos desgarradores se estremecía entre ellos.

-Tsunade, se ha marchado y no puedo detenerlo- Ella solo lo afirmo apretándola un poco más entre sus brazos. Hinata respiro no solo para llenarse de aire los pulmones, sino para llenarse ella misma de una serenidad que no sentía realmente.

Rodeo momentáneamente a la que ahora consideraba su madre y después se dirigió hacia la ventana en la que pudo ver como el cielo se cubría por una sombra oscura y llena de sangre.

El campamento olia a sudor, cuero, tierra y muñiga de caballo, pero todo aquello era normal, dado el hecho de que se dirigían hacia la Cascaca en busca de guerra. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Naruto, miraba hacia el mañana y sentía nauses por lo que se avecinaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás y está más que seguro que algo no andaba bien.

Se giro para ver a los hombres reunidos en sus aposentos, que no era más que una carpa de cuero curtido y una vez más sintió la imperiosa necesidad de regresar a su habitación, con aquellas calientes pieles esperando sobre su cama y con una Hinata más que dispuesta a rodearlo con sus brasos.

-Naruto, al parecer en Cascada ya nos esperan. Es seguro. – El hombre con el parche en el ojo sonrió sin que esta llegara a su único ojo bueno. –Tal vez deberías de mandar alguien con un mensaje, tal vez sea hora de que pensemos en otra forma de tomar lo que es nuestro. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dejo caer en un asiento de respaldo alto. Se tomo la copa de cerveza que Konohamaru le ofreció y sonriéndole se la devolvió.

-Mañana, mandare a Sai en un caballo veloz, el más rápido que tengamos con una nota en la que le diga a ese mal nacido de Madara que se entregue por la buenas o si no...-

No era necesario de que terminara la frase, todos sabían perfectamente que era ese "o si no…".

Kakashi, Azuma, Yamato, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai y Kiba lo miraron esperando a algo más, pero como este no parecía querer hacerlo empezaron a abandonar la tienda de Naruto.

-Konohamaru, mañana quiero estar despierto antes que nadie, entiendes.- Konohamaru asintió con un movimiento enérgico, estaba dispuesto a no dormir si asi fuera necesario para cumplir con la orden de su señor.

-Dime Naruto, que tan temprano quieres que sea-

Naruto se recargo en su puño y lo miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-Solo déjame dormir un par de horas y cuando veas que ya no hay nadie despierto, excepto los guardias me despiertas- Se puso de pie y se acerco a la mampara que separa su lecho para dormir.

-Está bien Naruto-

El sueño, el sueño que le había sido negado desde que abandonaron Konoha dos días atrás se apodero de él, logrando que ni siquiera notara la almohada en la que había quedado rendido.

Unas horas después el silencio se había apoderado del campamento de Konoha, excepto por el sordo ruido que producía la tela del plaid de Naruto. Este miro por un momento a su joven escudero y sonriendo abandono la tienda de dormir.

Sus hombres estaban dispersados por todo el campamento, pues las batallas en las tierras altas no eran tan organizadas como sus antiguos enemigos los romanos, que se reconocían por ser diestros en la organización militar y que se movían como uno solo.

No, un campamento de las tierras altas, era más bien una asociación de clanes aliados con un solo propósito. Ya sea para proteger sus propias tierras o para hacer las famosos ataques, en las que enciaban los campos, robaban el ganado y muchas veces abusaban de las mujeres que se encontraban en su camino, aunque Naruto se sentía orgulloso de que su clan era uno de los pocos que respetaban el poder femenino y por lo tanto sabían que a la mujer no era un herramienta como muchos creían sino un ser completamente indepediente capaz de defenderse y por lo tanto con un valor mayor a que muchos le atribuían. En pocas palabras, el clan de Naruto no sentía placer en obligar a las mujeres a yacer con ellos cuando estas se negaban.

El cielo aun estaba oscuro, pero él sabía perfectamente moverse entre sus hombres, hizo un gesto con la cabeza al guardián de las monturas y tomo la suya. Un hombre joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años lo miro entre dormido y despierto.

-Señor Naruto, algún problema- El joven rubio negó con la cabeza y después señalo con esta a sus caballo cobrizo.

El joven se apresuro en acercarle al brioso corcel, al cual Naruto no necesito más que de un salto para pasarle su muscula pierna sobre el lomo del animal y montarlo en un paso ligero hacia las montañas.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no tenía sentido, pero algo lo impulsaba terriblemente para que se en cursara hacia esas montañas y ese algo tenía rostro y nombre.

El sol ya estaba saliendo, alumbrando el cielo oscuro de las tierras húmedas del país del fuego y a lo lejos Naruto podía ver el humo gris que subía en un hilo fino hasta el cielo. Durante su trayecto hacia lo desconocido, Naruto sintió como era arrastrado por una necesidad indescriptible.

A travesando un pequeño conjunto de árboles por los cuales un caballo no hubiera podido pasar, obligándolo a desmontar se encontró con un campo floreado, llenos de bellos botones de flores que esperaban el sol de cada mañana, y después ya no había nada. Toda la belleza se había esfumado de su lado.

Retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás llevándose la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espalda y abrió aun más los ojos.

-Veo que me has seguido hasta aquí- una voz masculina se escucho a sus espaldas, pero Naruto no tuvo tiempo de volverse pues una flecha en llamas se dirigía hacia su pecho.

El hombre rubio giro sobre su costado al lanzarse a su derecha para esquivar la lluvia de flecas que caía sobre él. Varias sombras que se asomaban cruzando el campo de flores. ¿pero que podía hacer un hombre contra un ejercito? Naruto sabía que no había sido buena idea adentrarse al bosque el solo, pero había tenido que enfrentarse a esto ahora o nunca.

-has venido porque en ti no hay luz que brille- Volvió hablar la misma voz, más fuerte, más ronca que antes. –De aquí no obtendrás nada, lárgate. Es tu última oportunidad-

Naruto, que se había escondido tras el grueso tronco de un viejo roble, dejo caer sus manos a los costados y aprentando lo puños y dientes se dejo ver. En el campo ahora desértico, no se encontraba ni un ser visible, ni flores, ni hombres e incluso las flechas que antes había jurado sentir el calor de las llamas que las consumía, se habían esfumando. No había más que tierra, sol y rocas.

Dio un paso al frente y otro tras otro después de este, el viento le acaricio el cabello alejándolo de su rostro y secándole el sudor.

-He venido porque así me lo ha dicho el corazón- Grito a la nada.

-El corazón… has dicho humano tonto. Aquí no gobiernan los sentimientos, aquí gobierna la fuerza. Vete ahora si no quieres morir-

Naruto se adentro aun más al campo.

-No, algo me ha traído hacia aquí. Algo me dice que yo debo estar aquí en este momento, a pesar de que he dejado a mis hombres solos antes de una batalla, no, mejor dicho en una ya que a esta hora ya debía haber comenzado. Pero tenía que estar aquí, porque lo que me a traído aquí es la fuerza de ustedes, criaturas del bosque. Si, un poder que a mi pueblo le hace falta para ganar esta batalla-

-Hablas mucho- Aclamo la voz – dices que el corazón te ha traído a nuestras tierras, pero nosotros seguimos a la mente. Dime humano porque debemos ayudarte-

-Si dinos solo una razón para brindarte nuestro poder- Hablo una segunda voz, pero ahora era la voz de una mujer

-No tengo una razón más que esta. He salvado a una mujer que había sido menos que una mujer para su pueblo, ella no ha tenido la culpa.-

-Tu amas a esa mujer- hablo la mujer femenina –El amor es un sentimiento, nosotros no confiamos en los sentimientos humanos. Danos una razón, si es que quieres nuestra fuerza-

-Qué razón puedo darles, ellos quieren alejarla de mi, pero yo no permitiré que eso suceda, ella es mi alma, es mi otro yo. No viviría sin ella. Incluso he tenido que protegerla de seres como ustedes que han tratado de arrebatármela.-

-Sí que eres tonto, humano.- Hablo de nuevo el hombre- no tienes derecho a quedarte con uno de nosotros solo porque la amas, es más el otro ser que pretendió llevársela no era uno de nosotros. Él era un ser especial, un ser antiguo, uno de esos que pocos humanos han podido ver con sus ojos. Dime hombre, ¿Por qué pretendes pedirnos algo, cuando lo que más necesitas esta en tu hogar en el regazo de tu amada?-

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes decir, antiguo ser?- Naruto se dejo caer sobre el suelo árido, se tomo el rostro entre las manos y suspiro. La esperanza que había abrigado hasta este momento se desvaneció.

-humano aun no es el final, tienes una esperanza más- anunció la voz femenina a Naruto.

-Es verdad, aun queda una respuesta a tu petición, pero esto te costará muy caro-

Una luz ilumino el centro del campo, donde unos momentos antes se había clavado en el suelo una flecha.

-Escucha con atención humano, de ti depende que se cumpla. En cuanto te coloques frente a tu gente tendrás que respirar tres veces, pensar en lo más valioso que tienes e invocarlo. Si lo has hecho bien, delante de ti aparecerá aquello que te salvará, a ti y a tu pueblo.-

-Pero ten en cuenta que si te equivocas, no habrá vuelta atrás, lo que has comprado en este momento es nuestro consejo y te lo hemos dado, así que si funciona o no, tu tendrás que pagar-

-Y nosotros no mentimos, ni rompemos nuestras promesas- dijo la voz femenina secundando a la voz masculina.

-Entonces humano, retírate y enfréntate a tu enemigo.- Ambas voces hablaron al unisonó.

Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos el campo volvía a ser lo mismo que antes. El aroma de las flores inundaba nuevamente su nariz.

Entonces se camino hacia la batalla.

Dentro de los campos la sangre ya bañaba los suelos tiñéndolas de un macabro carmesí.

-¿Dónde estará Naruto?- Pregunto Kakashi a nadie en general, observando con su único ojo bueno los terrenos del alrededor.

-Nos ha traicionado- Grito una voz al fondo.

-Callá, grito Sasuke desde su caballo. El retumbar del acero contra el acero llenaba el aire junto con el ferroso aroma de la sangre. Sasuke buscaba entre los combatientes a los hombres que consideraba más cercanos a él sin dejar de buscar entre ellos la cabellera dorada del que una vez había sido más que un amigo. Desesperado al darse cuenta que este aún no se unía a ellos se concentro en decapitar al hombre que se encontraba frente suyo.

-Sasuke- La voz entrecortada de Kakashi hizo que se girara levemente hacia el que había sido hace mucho tiempo su maestro.

-¡¿Qué pasa Kakashi?- El aludido termino con otro villano más y se coloco espalda contra espalda al Uchiha.

-Tenemos que reagruparnos, pero sin Naruto esta contienda será difícil-

-Porque razón, aun no entiendo porque nos atendemos a que él aparesca-

Otro grupo de hombres se acercaron a ellos, pero rápidamente fueron detenidos a su alrededor debido a la gran habilidad de combate entre los hombre de Konoha.

-Él es nuestro líder, Sasuke.- Le había hablado con tal confianza que Sasuke solo atino a soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Me importa un comino quien sea nuestro líder, siempre y cuando actué como tal.- hizo una pausa mientras que hacía un giro veloz con su espada y la hundía profundamente en la cuenca del ojo izquierdo de un hombre la cascada.-Los hombres están perdiendo su confianza… más bien nunca la tuvieron. Naruto es una incognita en la mayoría de ellos, ¿Cómo pueden tomarlo en serio si él no se lo toma en serio, Kakashi?-

-Naruto claro que se lo toma en serio- Sasuke se encongio de hombros ante la respuesta de su mentor.

Ambos hombres se vieron en la necesidad de separarse debido al agrupamiento de sus enemigos.

-Hombres de Konoha- bramo un voz profunda desde el frente del contigente de la Cascada- Hombres de Konoha rendirse.-

Madara sobre su poderoso semental negro había aclamado a los hombres de Naruto a que renunciaran a su causa, demostrándolo en el momento que degollaba en vida a uno de los hombres de estos. Otro de Konoha se acerco a él y con un movimiento de su espada trato de córtale el vientre pero por una extraña razón la espada fue desviada hacia el otro lado. El hombre asustado a tal acto de magia se encontró mirando hacia los ojos de Madara quien a su vez lo miraba con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

-Han visto hombres de Konoha, ningún filo rebanara mi carne esté día-

-EL MÍO LO HARA, MADARA- La voz de Naruto se escucho desde el linde del bosque con el campo en donde se llevaba la cruel matanza.

Naruto cabalgaba sobre Kyubi su bestia carmesí de sangre pura, que resoplaba ferozmente y se agita inquieto bajo la montura de su amo.

-Calma, viejo amigo. Calma- Todos los hombres se había detenido para obsérvalo. Había algo diferente en Naruto que todos los hombres podían observar perfectamente. Una extraña aura rojiza envolvía a Naruto.

-Tú eres el hombre que guía a estos hombres- pregunto Madara agitando las ventanillas de su nariz. –Si es así ha de ser una vergüenza para todo tu clan el aparecer justo ahora-

- Madara acaso crees que estaba ocultándome por temor a ti-

-Jajaja, asi que lo aceptas niñato- Naruto obligo a su montura a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la dirección de Madara. Los guerreros fueron apartándose de su camino. El rubio no detuvo a Kyubi hasta que se entraba a un par de metro de Madara- Pretendes que con esto mostrar lo contrario-

-No- Madara lo miro divertido una vez más. Los hombres fueron apartándose de ellos, sabiendo que estar cerca era sumamente peligroso. Aun todos ignoraba el pacto que Naruto había hecho para poder enfrentarse al poder oculto de Madara.

-Ja veo que eres sincero- Madara desfundo una vez más su espada. Naruto lo imito sin apartar la vista en él.

-No te tengo miedo Madara, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Algo más grande me protege de lo que puedas pensar- El aura que había cubierto a Naruto hasta ahora se incremento convirtiéndose en una poderosa llama de voluntad que emanaba desde el pecho de Naruto. Madara fue el único que pudo advertir esto. Asustado y asombrado Madara hizo que su corcel retrocediera.

-Es imposible ¿Qué has hecho?- Naruto bajo de su caballo, esto retrocedió.

Los guerreros miraban extrañados de un hombre a otro. Ahora según su punto de vista Naruto se encontraba en desventaja debido a que había abandonado su posición sobre el caballo lo que lo ponía en una posición desventajosa contra su oponente.

-Podríamos decir que he buscado una maldición por encontrar otra cosa- Coloco sus manos en sus caderas y le sonrió al hombre mayor –Pero que importa si uno se sacrifica por el bien de los demás- Varios murmullos se dejaron escuchar entre los guerreros.

**No sé si esta corto, pues siempre procuro que pase de cierta cantidad. Perdón si esta corto y por tardrame tanto en subir pero tenía que volver a inspirarme. **

DE nuevo y como siempre agradezco todos sus reviews...

Nos vemos en la prox. entrega... Bye

Abiyasha


End file.
